If you're going through hell, keep going
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Et au fond qu'importe si Stiles avait une terrible boule dans la gorge quand le bus démarra. Qu'importe que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, personne ne pouvait le voir, personne ne faisait attention à lui. La visière de sa casquette cachait son visage et son désarroi.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire, elle me colle à la peau, elle vient de mes tripes et de mon cœur. Stiles dans cette histoire est devenu un miroir de mon reflet. C'était parti d'un rêve que j'avais fait (oui je rêve de TW ^^) j'en ai parlé avec Bruniblondi, beaucoup et ensuite... 33 pages plus tard, je vous présente le premier chapitre.

 ***SPOILERS SAISON 5A* *SAISON 5B VERSION PUMPKINSPY***

 **"MENTION DE SUPERNATURAL BEAUCOUP DE MENTIONS DE SUPERNATURAL, INTEGRATION D'UN PERSONNAGE DU FANDOM, INTEGRATION DE LA MYTHOLOGIE SPN."**

** Citation de Winston Churchill, entendue dans Teen Wolf.

Bêta-readers : Bruniblondi & BunnyJack97, merci à elles, elles sont toujours présentes pour me suivre.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture et à vos remarques!

* * *

 **If you're going through hell, keep going.****

 **1.**

La porte se referma sur Scott laissant Stiles seul sous la pluie, le cœur en miettes. C'était donc ainsi que tout se terminait ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Après plus de dix années de bons et loyaux services, Stiles en était rendu à être le coupable ? Juger sans même avoir l'occasion de s'expliquer.

Une profonde amertume gagna l'humain alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité. Scott n'était-il pas supposé être son meilleur ami ? Son frère ? Celui qui devait toujours être là pour lui qu'importe les circonstances ?

 _Ce n'était que de la légitime-défense. Donovan a tenté de me tuer._

Stiles n'avait fait que lutter pour survivre. Il avait improvisé pour tenter de s'en sortir, c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il était doué pour ça. Il était un survivant en quelque sorte. Le dernier humain de la meute. Alors pourquoi Scott ne lui accordait-il pas le bénéfice du doute ? Pourquoi Scott avait-il refusé de l'écouter ? Scott faisait confiance à tout le monde, sur tout, alors pourquoi ne croyait-il pas en lui ?

 _Parce que tu n'as pas aidé Donovan_. _Tu as choisi de le regarder mourir._

C'est quand le moteur de la jeep s'arrêta une nouvelle fois que Stiles prit conscience qu'il avait quitté la clinique vétérinaire sans s'en rendre compte. Et maintenant, même sa fidèle jeep l'abandonnait, elle était à l'image de Stiles : dévastée et rompue par le temps.

Après quelques minutes à tenter de redémarrer sa voiture, l'humain se rendit à l'évidence, il allait encore devoir bidouiller le moteur. Énervé, Stiles s'empara d'une clef à molette, prêt à intervenir quand la situation dans sa globalité le rattrapa. C'était _la_ clef à molette avec laquelle il avait frappé Donovan. Et tout cela avait été rendu possible parce que sa jeep n'avait pas voulu démarrer.

De rage, le jeune adulte jeta la clef sur le pare-brise de la voiture avant de s'effondrer au sol. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

(-)

_ Il faut vous déposer quelque part ? Demanda le dépanneur en ouvrant la porte de son camion.

_ Non, assura Stiles d'une voix rauque. Je vais me débrouiller.

_ Vous devriez faire attention, assura l'homme. Il se passe des choses bizarres depuis quelques temps à Beacon Hills. Les nuits ne sont pas sûres.

_ Ça ira, vraiment, certifia une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. Merci, mais ça ira.

_ Comme vous voudrez, répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Je vous ferais parvenir les papiers dès que possible. C'est dommage qu'elle vous ait lâché.

_ Ouais…

L'homme l'observa une dernière fois avant de finalement monter dans son camion laissant Stiles seul. Pourtant alors qu'il s'éloignait, à l'abri dans son véhicule, le dépanneur reporta son regard sur l'adolescent qu'il apercevait dans son rétroviseur. Seul et sous la pluie. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à ce gamin pour qu'il soit aussi anéanti ?

Stiles enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean, en baissant la tête tout en se mettant en route. La pluie était toujours présente même si elle s'était tarie au fil des heures, ne laissant qu'une grande humidité et une bruine désagréable. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et lui collaient à la peau et Stiles reconnaissait volontiers qu'il commençait à avoir froid. Pourtant, cette froideur l'humain l'accueillait avec plaisir, elle lui permettait de s'éclaircir l'esprit.

Stiles avait besoin de penser à l'avenir. Et à cet instant, son avenir était des plus incertains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire et encore moins par où commencer. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Se livrer à la police ?

Un violent frisson parcourut l'adolescent tandis qu'il tournait à l'angle d'une rue. Stiles ne voulait pas aller en prison, il n'avait fait que sauver sa peau pour l'amour du ciel ! Et Scott…Scott le… Stiles secoua la tête, préférant se sortir le loup-garou de la tête.

Stiles devait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Il devait penser à lui pour une fois, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Stiles vivait pour les autres, il vivait presque au travers d'eux. Toujours là pour les autres, toujours là pour les aider, les écouter, les soutenir. Quand avait-il pris le temps de s'écouter lui-même ?

(-)

_ Ton père s'est absenté, sourit la standardiste en voyant Stiles pénétrer dans le commissariat.

Stiles offrit un sourire à la limite de la grimace à la standardiste avant de dépasser l'accueil pour gagner le bureau de son père. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Stiles se laissa aller contre celle-ci, les yeux fermés et une profonde indécision à l'intérieur de lui.

Le jeune adulte n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait réellement faire et plus important encore, Stiles n'avait pas la force d'affronter le regard de son père. Ce regard de pure déception que le shérif ne manquerait pas de poser sur lui, une fois que Stiles lui aurait confessé le meurtre de Donovan. Légitime-défense ou pas, Stiles avait ôté une vie, _encore_. Sur une échelle d'un à dix, Stiles en était à 90% de conneries. Il ne faisait que cela depuis des années.

Alors peut-être que le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour son père était de partir. Stiles était un criminel, il le comprenait maintenant. Il avait tué, de nombreuses fois, des inconnus, des amis et des ennemis. Il avait du sang sur les mains. Il était impur et peut-être que c'était une des raisons qui faisait que Scott ne croyait plus en lui.

Las, l'adolescent se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son père en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Le shérif serait en colère, profondément en colère face à sa fuite, mais Stiles préférait vivre avec la colère de son père plutôt qu'avec sa déception.

Son téléphone portable en main, Stiles fit défiler son répertoire avant de s'arrêter sur un nom. Le doigt en suspens, l'adolescent composa un message avant de laisser tomber le smartphone sur le bureau, pour se saisir d'une feuille de papier et d'un stylo.

 _« Papa,_

 _Je sais que tu ne comprendras probablement pas ma décision et que tu seras en colère contre moi et contre toi. Ne sois pas en colère contre toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne, entièrement de la mienne._

 _La vérité, c'est que ces dernières semaines, je n'ai eu cesse de te mentir, alors qu'on s'était fait la promesse de ne plus le faire. Et je sais… Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu savais que je te mentais et que tu attendais le moment où je craquerais. C'est fait, je craque. Et je pars._

 _C'est plus facile pour moi de t'avouer la vérité par écrit, ainsi je n'aurais pas à affronter ton regard. J'ai déjà vu la déception dans tes yeux, quand je te mentais à propos de cette histoire de loup-garou et ça a fait mal. Ça a fait incroyablement mal de voir un tel regard et je ne veux pas le revivre. Je n'en ai pas la force._

 _Je ne sais pas si cette histoire de chimère n'était que la conclusion de ce que je suis réellement ou pas mais indirectement cela est lié. Tu te souviens de ma carte de bibliothèque ? Quand je t'ai dit que je l'avais perdu ? Je l'avais bien perdu oui mais pas comme tu l'imagines._

 _Je l'ai perdu le soir où Donovan m'a attaqué dans la bibliothèque, alors que je faisais des recherches sur les chimères et les Doctors. La jeep ne démarrait pas et j'étais énervé contre elle quand Donovan et ses capacités de chimère m'ont attaqué. Le fait est qu'en essayant de lui échapper, je me suis retrouvé dans la bibliothèque et… Et je l'ai tué Papa._

 _En grimpant sur l'échafaudage, il m'a suivi et… J'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux : survivre. Seulement je n'avais pas pensé que cela aurait de telles conséquences. Quand j'ai enlevé la goupille de l'échafaudage, je ne pensais pas qu'une barre en fer s'enfoncerait dans la poitrine de Donovan, ni même qu'il allait mourir. Je voulais juste sauver ma peau._

 _Mais il est mort._

 _Parrish a fait disparaître son corps, mais ça n'enlève pas le fait que je l'ai tué et que je m'en suis retrouvé soulagé. Soulagé parce que j'étais en vie, soulagé parce qu'il ne pourrait plus te menacer. Par moment, je me dis que le Nogitsune a laissé plus de traces en moi que je veux bien l'admettre. Que tu veux bien l'admettre._

 _Quand tu trouveras cette lettre, je serais déjà parti. Très loin d'ici. Je ne te dirais pas où mais sache que si la police me retrouve et m'arrête, je ne m'y opposerais pas et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu es un homme intègre, je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision._

 _J'ai laissé sur mon bureau la preuve évidente de mon crime._

 _Je te demande juste d'essayer de comprendre et d'essayer de trouver la force de me pardonner. Et prends soin de Malia pour moi. Elle est forte mais ces morts l'affectent plus qu'elle ne le montre. Fais attention à elle Papa, je te le demande à toi et pas à Scott. Scott est incapable de protéger les gens, je m'en rends compte maintenant._

 _Je t'aime Papa, ne doute jamais de ça. Jamais ! »_

(-)

Stiles referma son sac de voyage, vérifia qu'il avait bien l'argent qu'il économisait depuis des années, avant de descendre les escaliers pour s'arrêter sur le palier de sa maison. Pris d'une impulsion, l'adolescent décrocha la veste de shérif de son père avant de la fourrer dans son sac. L'adolescent claqua la porte derrière lui, observa une dernière fois la maison de son enfance avant de se mettre en marche pour rejoindre la gare routière.

Sa fuite commençait par rejoindre Sacramento en bus avant de commencer un long périple en train. Trois jours de train très exactement mais cela revenait toujours moins cher que l'avion. De plus Stiles connaissait son père, il pourrait plus facilement le retrouver dans un aéroport, grâce aux contrôles de sécurité, alors que dans une gare… La foule était dense et Stiles pourrait facilement se fondre dans la masse, il y avait veillé. Il avait enfilé son sweat-shirt le plus confortable et le plus chaud. La casquette enfoncée sur sa tête lui permettrait de protéger son visage s'il devait croiser un membre des forces de l'ordre.

Stiles avait caché son téléphone portable au fond de son sac, éteint et retirée la batterie pour être certain qu'on n'arriverait pas à le localiser grâce à son smartphone. L'homme lui tendit son billet et Stiles monta dans le bus pour s'installer dans le fond.

Et au fond qu'importe si Stiles avait une terrible boule dans la gorge quand le bus démarra. Qu'importe que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, personne ne pouvait le voir, personne ne faisait attention à lui. La visière de sa casquette cachait son visage et son désarroi.

(-)

Courbaturé, fatigué, déphasé, Stiles descendit du train pour se retrouver sur un des quais bondés de Grand Central. L'air était assurément plus froid qu'à Beacon Hills et Stiles frissonna de froid. La fatigue n'aidait pas.

Son sac à l'épaule, le jeune homme grogna quand plusieurs personnes pressées le bousculèrent alors qu'il trainait les pieds. Stiles se sentait perdu au milieu de cette foule dans le hall de cette immense gare, de cette immense ville, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pourtant quand la silhouette imposante se détacha de la foule pour se diriger vers lui, Stiles sentit un profond soulagement le gagner. Stiles se sentait plus serein et en sécurité, plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. La tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis cette fameuse discussion sous la pluie se relâcha et Stiles sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Pourtant, l'humain se reprit et offrit un sourire sincère au loup qui le dévisageait maintenant.

_ Salut Derek, souffla Stiles avec lassitude.

Le loup hocha la tête avant de s'emparer du sac du plus jeune. Stiles se rapprocha du loup, leurs épaules se frôlant presque quand ils se mirent en marche pour quitter le hall de la gare. Derek ne questionna pas l'humain, et ne fit aucun commentaire quand la tête du plus jeune se posa sur son épaule, endormi, alors qu'ils étaient dans une rame de métro, pour se rendre au domicile du loup.

Dire qu'il avait été surpris par le sms de Stiles était un euphémisme. Mais Derek avait ressenti le malaise et la détresse de l'humain dans le court message qu'il avait reçu. Et même si Derek ignorait la raison qui avait poussé Stiles à quitter Beacon Hills, il préférait le savoir à New York avec lui, plutôt que seul dans un endroit étranger.

 **A suivre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier pour l'accueil de cette histoire.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne le savent, je suis une fan de la famille Hale alors autant vous dire que avec cette réécriture, je me fais plaisir !**

 **Merci à la team BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi.**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

 **2.**

Derek déposa la tasse sur la table, face à Stiles avant de s'installer lui-même sur une chaise. C'était déroutant de voir l'humain aussi silencieux. C'était comme si à cet instant, Derek se trouvait face à une pâle copie de Stiles. La plus mauvaise des copies : creuse, froide et sans vie.

Le regard qu'arborait l'humain lui était tellement familier. Il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir, l'impression de revoir l'adolescent de seize ans qu'il avait été, l'adolescent qui avait perdu sa famille, un terrible soir de pleine lune, dans le feu et la violence. Et le regard de Stiles était le même que le sien, le même qu'il avait arboré pendant de longues années.

_ As-tu fait bon voyage ? Demanda finalement Derek.

Ces paroles sonnèrent creuses à son oreille pourtant Stiles le remercia du regard, sans doute reconnaissant que le loup ne tente pas d'obtenir des réponses. Des réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait depuis que l'humain lui avait envoyé un sms.

_ C'était long, souffla Stiles en enroulant ses mains autour de la tasse chaude.

Lait chaud et miel, c'était ce que Derek lui avait préparé. C'était à la fois déconcertant et amusant de voir le loup lui préparer une boisson si enfantine, une boisson digne d'une mère de famille.

_ Maman m'en faisait toujours quand j'étais triste, confia l'humain avec un sourire sincère, c'étaient des moments de sa vie qu'il chérissait.

_ La mienne aussi, répondit avec douceur Derek.

Le silence s'installa et Derek ne tenta pas de le briser. Il avait toujours aimé le silence et le calme, il était un introverti. Et qui mieux que lui pouvait savoir qu'il était inutile de forcer les confidences. Les réponses viendraient, le loup en était persuadé.

_ Upper East Side, siffla Stiles. Je savais que tu avais de l'argent mais pas à ce point.

_ Il n'y a que Peter qui a été ruiné avec la Deadpool, répliqua Derek en haussant les épaules. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi Stiles.

Stiles ne répondit pas à la remarque de Derek. C'était vrai, il ne connaissait pas Derek.

_ Est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche ? Interrogea le loup. Dormir peut-être ?

_ Je ne serais pas contre une douche, sourit Stiles. Trois jours de voyage, mec ça laisse des traces, grimaça l'humain.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais te montrer la salle de bain et ensuite je te ferai visiter le loft.

_ T'adores les lofts en fait, pouffa Stiles en se levant. Au moins celui-là a le minimum vital, non parce que Derek Hale a une télé ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'un mythe s'effondre là.

_ Cora ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix à vrai dire, confia Derek en empruntant les escaliers qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

_ Cora ? Hoqueta Stiles, son sac à l'épaule. Cora comme Cora Hale ta sœur ?

_ Tu connais beaucoup de Cora ? Grogna Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Oh ne commence pas à grogner toi ! Je te rappelle qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu avais dit que ta sœur se trouvait au Mexique !

_ Je sais, j'ai menti, répondit Derek avant de s'arrêter devant une des portes de l'imposant premier étage. La salle de bain, décréta le loup en ouvrant la porte.

_ Comment ça t'as menti !? S'offusqua Stiles. _Mec_ , entre potes on ne se ment pas !

_ Va te laver, Stiles.

Et Derek le planta dans le couloir sans un regard.

(-)

C'était indéniable, l'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. Cette douche en elle-même lui faisait un bien fou. L'eau délassait ses muscles endoloris, même si l'humain savait qu'il souffrirait de courbatures sous peu, et que dire de la douche en elle-même ?

Stiles se trouvait dans une douche à l'italienne ! Une luxueuse douche à l'italienne et c'était juste grandiose. La salle de bain, dans laquelle il se trouvait, était plus grande que sa chambre d'adolescent !

Derek était plein aux as, Stiles l'avait toujours plus ou moins su mais là ! Là ! C'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Derek n'avait pas tort quand il lui disait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Stiles ne connaissait pas Derek. Il ne connaissait que le loup-garou taciturne et grognon, l'homme qui ne savait s'exprimer qu'à travers ses sourcils, il ne connaissait que son Sourwolf mais pas Derek. Qui était réellement Derek Hale ?

Stiles se passa une dernière fois la tête sous le jet d'eau chaude, avant de couper l'eau, tout en restant quelques secondes la tête baissée, las. Finalement, l'adolescent s'empara de la serviette de bain pour s'essuyer brièvement le visage et les cheveux avant de la passer à sa taille.

Sa nouvelle vie commençait maintenant. Mieczyslaw Stilinski n'existait plus, Stiles Stilinski n'existait plus. Tout ce qui le rattachait à Beacon Hills n'était plus. Stiles ne pouvait que penser à son père et lui souhaiter la meilleure des vies. Et maintenant qu'il était loin de lui, la vie de son père ne pouvait que s'améliorer.

Deux coups résonnèrent contre la porte le sortant de ses pensées moroses et Stiles constata qu'il s'était accoudé au lavabo, le regard perdu sur un visage qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

_ Stiles ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Derek à travers la porte, la voix légèrement étouffée par le bois. Ça fait un moment que t'es là-dedans.

_ J'arrive, souffla l'humain en baissant les yeux, accablé par son reflet.

_ Stiles ? Appela plus fortement Derek en sentant l'émotion du plus jeune. Tu … ?

_ J'arrive ! Le coupa l'adolescent. Laisse-moi cinq minutes et j'arrive.

_ Ok, on t'attend dans le salon avec Cora, lui apprit le loup.

(-)

_ Alors vous êtes quoi ? Demanda Stiles en mordant dans sa pizza. Les Kennedy de New-York ?

Cora leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une gorgée de son coca. Derek se contenta d'observer Stiles sans faire mine de vouloir lui répondre.

_ Et si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui t'amène ici ? Sourit Cora.

_ Oh… Je… J'avais envie de changer d'air, bredouilla Stiles, en reposant sa pizza.

Derek lança un regard noir à sa sœur, Cora se contenta de hausser les épaules sous le regard énervé de son frère. Ce n'était pas parce que Derek avait fait le choix de ne pas brusquer Stiles, que cela voulait dire que Cora en ferait de même. Pourtant, la peine et la culpabilité qui se dégageaient de l'humain suffit à la faire changer d'avis, pour le moment du moins. Quoi que Stiles ait vécu, cela l'avait indéniablement détruit.

_ On n'est pas les Kennedy de New-York, finit par répondre Cora. Presque, cela dit. Notre famille a de l'influence et d'excellents placements dans cette ville.

_ Je ne savais pas que les Hale étaient à ce point connus, sourit Stiles, reconnaissant qu'aucun des loups ne le force à se confier.

_ Ils ne le sont pas, répliqua Cora.

_ Le patronyme de Hale appartient à notre mère, dévoila Derek. Notre père a pris son nom quand il est devenu un loup. C'était sa façon à lui d'intégrer totalement la meute. Le nom des Hale a toujours eu du pouvoir et de l'influence dans le monde surnaturel. Notre position d'influence remonte à plusieurs siècles, à vrai dire.

_ C'est comme une hiérarchie, poursuivit Cora. Dans le monde surnaturel, c'est presque comme si nous étions une famille royale. C'est pour cela que Deucalion voulait absolument Derek dans sa meute, pour avoir un bêta royal. Mais dans le monde actuel, le monde normal si tu préfères, les Hale ne représentent rien.

_ C'est fascinant cette hiérarchie, s'enthousiasma Stiles. Je ne savais pas qu'un tel fonctionnement existait.

_ C'est parce que tu es humain, pouffa Cora. Tu es un garçon qui court avec des loups mais pas des loups de naissances, des mordus. Jamais tu n'aurais pu savoir cela. Derek doit avoir des livres tellement vieux qu'il faut sa permission spéciale pour les feuilleter, il te les prêta peut-être.

_ Peut-être, consentit à répondre Derek. Quoi qu'il en soit, la famille de notre mère était une famille bourgeoise, mais notre père nous a définitivement mis hors du besoin. Même sans porter son nom, avec les démarches qu'il a effectué grâce à son testament, nous n'avons pas besoin de travailler pour vivre.

_ Même si Maman nous mettrait des coups de pieds aux fesses si on restait sans rien faire, sourit avec tristesse Cora.

_ Et votre père, il s'appelait comment ? Questionna Stiles. Je sais qu'il s'appelait Martin mais je pensais que vous portiez son nom alors…

_ Martin Brewer*, répondit Derek.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, incrédule. Ce nom était connu, même à Beacon Hills, du moins l'humain le connaissait, parce que Stiles avait la faculté de retenir des informations sans importance et il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir lu ce nom. Sur internet, sur wikipédia plus exactement, lors d'une de ses insomnies. La famille Brewer était une importante famille New-Yorkaise qui avait fait fortune dans l'immobilier. Leur capital était inestimable. Sans être aussi riche que Bill Gates, ils étaient quand même placés dans les dix familles les plus riches des Etats-Unis.

_ Donc quand tu m'as dit que Peter avait été le seul à être ruiné, tu parlais de…

_ De sa propre fortune, c'est le frère cadet de ma mère. Il n'a strictement rien à voir avec l'entreprise Brewer. Ni même son mot à dire, répondit Derek.

_ L'entreprise est dirigée par notre tante et le conseil d'administration et par Derek depuis qu'il est revenu à New-York et…

_ Cora, coupa Derek. Il y a certaines choses qui doivent rester entre nous. Stiles n'a pas besoin de tout savoir.

_ Merci pour ta confiance, répliqua Stiles avec sarcasme. Ça fait plaisir.

_ On a tous nos secrets, grogna Derek. Tu devrais le savoir, c'est même la raison pour laquelle tu es là.

_ Va te faire foutre Derek, cracha Stiles avant de quitter le salon sous le regard de Cora.

_ Bien joué, pouffa Cora.

_ N'en rajoute pas, souffla Derek avant de s'emparer de son téléphone. Et range donc le salon vu que tu n'as pas fait tes corvées avant de partir ce matin.

Cora poussa un soupir mais s'exécuta malgré tout.

(-)

Stiles fulminait alors qu'il tournait en rond dans la chambre que Derek lui avait attribué. Comment Derek pouvait se permettre de lui parler ainsi ? Pire de le juger indigne de mériter une confiance précaire pour partager de simples souvenirs de famille ?

Est-ce que Derek, comme Scott, le jugeait impur ? Derek pensait-il vraiment qu'il était une personne qui ne méritait plus la confiance d'autrui ?

Stiles secoua la tête. Derek était ce qu'il était. Direct, franc, il ne prenait jamais de pincettes pour s'exprimer et tant pis si cela blessait. Stiles avait toujours apprécié cela chez lui, alors pourquoi le lui reprocher maintenant ?

Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fui Beacon Hills. Derek ne savait pas, alors le manque de confiance entre eux ne venait pas de là et c'était blessant. Stiles pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé cela, que depuis tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils se faisaient suffisamment confiance pour se confier l'un à l'autre.

Un ricanement amer traversa les lèvres de Stiles.

Au final, il ne valait pas mieux que Derek, sinon Stiles lui aurait donné la vraie raison de son arrivée à New-York. La vérité était qu'ils se faisaient suffisamment confiance pour se confier mutuellement leurs vies, mais pas pour discuter de ce qui les touchaient vraiment.

(-)

Derek garda le silence en resserrant sa main sur son téléphone, dépassé et en colère. La souffrance qu'il ressentait à travers le combiné faisait écho à celle qui émanait depuis la chambre de Stiles.

_ Je veillerai sur lui, Shérif, certifia Derek la gorge serrée. Vous avez ma promesse que cette conversation restera secrète et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Derek ferma les yeux sous les remerciements, n'ayant pas l'impression de mériter une telle gratitude. Ce que le shérif venait de lui apprendre était une réelle surprise pour lui. Derek ne savait pas vraiment contre qui sa colère se tournait. Contre Stiles ? Contre Scott ? Contre lui-même ?

Le loup reconnaissait bien volontiers que sa main le démangeait d'une furieuse envie de frapper Scott McCall ainsi que Stiles pour s'être laisser détruire par la bêtise évidente de McCall. Le True Alpha venait de démontrer ses limites et son for intérieur et cela n'était pas beau à voir.

_ N'hésitez pas à m'appeler, si vous avez besoin d'aide, conclut Derek avant de raccrocher en soufflant longuement.

(-)

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 ***Nom du personnage de 7 à la maison, joué par Tyler H, ben oui j'ai grandi avec ça, et avec lui ^^ youhouuu**


	3. Chapter 3

**WoW**

Je dois dire que je suis franchement sur le cul parce que **55 follows et 25 reviews** en 2 chapitres ! Jamais j'ai vu ça sur un de mes écrits alors... **Wow !**

Je vous remercie, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Putain ! Ça fout la pression aussi ^^

Parlons bien mais parlons peu !

Dans ce chapitre, un personnage sorti de SPN fait **ENFIN** son entrée et comment vous dire que je prends mon pied à écrire sur lui !

Alors attention **WARNING : Personnage de SPN, même prénom, même nom de famille, la seule différence c'est qu'il sera HUMAIN. Je peux aussi vous dire au vu des prochains chapitres, que vous allez bouffer du SUPERNATURAL ! J'ai pris la série, l'histoire des frères, j'ai secoué tout ça et HOP !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

stelena19 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

 **3.**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, hagard et paniqué avant de se relever précipitamment, la respiration anarchique. Son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, résonnant en un désagréable boum-boum dans ses oreilles. Stiles eut à peine le temps de se ressaisir que sa porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek en pantalon de jogging, les cheveux en bataille et torse-nu. Un Derek qui l'observait comme si Stiles était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Derek fit quelques pas dans la chambre sous le regard absent de Stiles. Le jeune homme peinait à reprendre pied dans la réalité, l'esprit encore peuplé de Donovan.

_ Stiles ? Appela avec douceur le loup en tendant la main vers l'humain.

Stiles ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément avant de se mettre à frissonner, ayant encore l'impression de sentir sur ses mains la barre de fer et le sang de la chimère. Dans un réflexe incontrôlé, l'humain se mit à compter ses doigts avant de sursauter en sentant Derek lui prendre les mains.

_ Stiles, chuchota Derek. Tout va bien, regarde-moi, ordonna le loup en s'emparant du visage du plus jeune. Regarde-moi.

Le regard de l'humain se posa sur leurs mains et cela sembla suffire à le tirer de son cauchemar. Il était avec Derek. Derek et non Donovan.

Gêné, Stiles se racla la gorge avant de faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner du loup.

_ Je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Derek ouvrit la bouche avant de finalement garder le silence. Le loup hocha la tête avant de quitter la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui sans pour autant quitter le couloir.

_ Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Cora depuis sa chambre.

_ Non, souffla Derek, son instinct tourné vers l'humain.

Stiles était toujours immobile, debout au milieu de la chambre. Petit à petit, l'humain parvenait à reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Stiles avait régulièrement rêvé de Donovan depuis ce fameux soir dans la bibliothèque, mais l'adolescent avait l'impression que ses cauchemars empiraient. Stiles avait eu la désagréable impression de sentir un autre regard posé sur lui.

Fouillant dans son sac, Stiles en ressortit la veste de shérif de son père. S'enveloppant dedans, il retourna s'allonger, inspirant profondément l'odeur de son père.

(-)

John s'ébouriffa les cheveux en baillant avant d'aviser l'heure sur la pendule de la cuisine. 5h30. Le shérif avait encore passé la nuit à étudier ses dossiers. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis le départ de Stiles. Cinq jours, cela faisait cinq longs jours que son enfant avait quitté la maison. Au moins maintenant, John savait où il se trouvait, mais cela ne rendait pas la séparation moins douloureuse. Mais Stiles était auprès de Derek et cela lui avait ôté un poids. Stiles ne se trouvait pas n'importe où dans la nature, il était à New-York avec Derek. John avait confiance en l'héritier Hale, Derek prendrait soin de son fils, il le savait.

John s'était aussi fait la promesse de menotter Stiles à son bureau dès son retour, pas pour l'arrêter, non pour le punir de la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite, mais surtout pour le garder près de lui.

La lettre que Stiles lui avait laissé était froissée à force d'avoir été lue. Froissée, mais aussi marquée par les larmes qu'il avait laissé couler.

Comment Stiles pouvait-il croire qu'il arrêterait son propre fils ? John était intègre certes mais on parlait de Stiles. La chair de sa chair, le fruit de son union avec Claudia. Enfermer Stiles à Eichen House avait été un supplice, alors la prison... Non John ne souhaitait qu'une chose : serrer son fils contre lui.

Et arrêter les Dread Doctors coûte que coûte. Plus qu'une mission c'était devenu son devoir. Il stopperait les médecins diaboliques, pour Stiles. Et pour cela, John allait devoir raisonner comme son fils. En soi, ce n'était pas compliqué, ils se ressemblaient assez tous les deux, John avait toujours compris la logique de Stiles et l'inverse était vraie. Et si le shérif en lui avait bien retenu quelque chose de cette débâcle, c'était les soupçons de Stiles sur Theo Raeken.

Stiles n'était peut-être plus là, mais lui si. Il allait creuser dans le passé de Theo, il allait découvrir ce que Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de faire. Et pour ce faire, John allait devoir investir la chambre de son fils. Même si c'était douloureux.

(-)

Cora grogna, se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir complètement, avant de se tourner vers Stiles avec un regard déterminé. Les mains sur les hanches, la louve observait l'humain avec un œil critique et les sourcils froncés, la marque de famille des Hale selon Stiles.

_ Si tu es parti de Beacon Hills pour finir par t'enterrer dans cette chambre, c'est une caverne qu'il fallait te trouver, cingla la jeune femme. Pas New-York City. Alors maintenant, tu vas lever tes fesses de ce lit et commencer à te bouger. Je ne supporte plus l'odeur de rancœur et de culpabilité que tu laisses traîner chez nous. Debout ! Insista Cora en saisissant Stiles par le bras.

Stiles grimaça sous la poigne et la force de Cora, bafouillant et s'offusquant du traitement infligé sous le regard indifférent de la jeune femme. Derek observait le spectacle de loin, les bras croisés, amusé par sa cadette et inquiet pour l'humain. Depuis la fameuse nuit où Stiles avait fait un cauchemar, Derek avait vu l'humain se renfermer sur lui-même, dormant peu et ne sortant presque pas de sa chambre.

Derek avait pris le parti d'attendre que l'humain se ressaisisse de lui-même, étant parfaitement au courant de ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir, mais Cora ignorait tout et peut-être que l'impulsivité de sa sœur était ce qu'il fallait pour donner l'impulsion à Stiles. Derek était taciturne, mais pas Cora.

_ Franchement, ce n'est pas sain de rester enfermé sans voir personne à notre âge, poursuivit la louve en poussant Stiles vers la sortie. Tu vas finir comme Derek si tu ne fais pas gaffe. Seul, taciturne et entouré de livres. Crois-moi, c'est moche et je vis avec lui, alors je sais de quoi je parle, pouffa la jeune femme en lançant un regard amusé à Derek.

La porte du loft se referma au nez de Stiles, éberlué, l'humain fixa la clef et le pass permettant d'accéder à la propriété des Hale, avant de reporter son regard sur la porte close. Est-ce que Cora venait juste de le foutre dehors ?

_ Rien à dire ? Interrogea Cora en se tournant vers Derek.

_ Non, tu as eu raison, approuva l'aîné en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même ? Demanda Cora. Je te trouve bien tendre avec lui Derek.

Derek tiqua, mais ne répliqua pas. Ce n'était pas une question de tendresse. C'était autre chose, il ne savait juste pas encore ce que c'était.

(-)

Benny essuya le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, le déposa sur son étagère, avant de tourner son regard vers le bout de son comptoir. Il n'avait eu cesse d'observer le jeune qui était venu s'asseoir en silence en début de soirée, ne commandant seulement qu'un verre d'eau.

Le jeune n'avait pas bronché, pas même quand une bagarre avait été sur le point d'éclater et que Benny avait dû intervenir en demandant aux deux hommes de se calmer ou de sortir de son établissement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était propriétaire d'un bar qu'il acceptait l'incivilité et la violence gratuite. Ce bar était sa maison, il y tenait tout autant que sa vie, voire plus.

Après un dernier regard, Benny finit par se diriger vers son jeune client, une bouteille de coca et un verre à la main.

_ Alors gamin, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon bar ? Interrogea Benny d'une voix douce. Tu n'as pas cours demain ?

Stiles releva la tête de surprise, s'arrachant de ses pensées moroses pour poser son regard sur la bouteille de coca.

_ Je suis juste un gars dans un bar, répliqua Stiles d'une voix dure.

_ Je dirais plutôt un gamin dans un bar, sourit Benny, un brin moqueur. Cadeau de la maison, indiqua le gérant en poussant le verre devant Stiles. Je t'aurais bien conseillé un peu plus fort, mais j'ai pour principe de ne pas servir d'alcool à un mineur.

_ J'ai 19 ans, grogna Stiles.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, gamin, tu es mineur. Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

_ J'essaye de savoir si tu es un gamin qui vit quelque chose de difficile ou si au contraire, tu es à la rue.

_ Je ne suis pas à la rue, consentit à répondre Stiles. Un… Un ami m'héberge.

_ Alors pourquoi tu broies du noir ? S'enquit Benny en s'accoudant au comptoir. Rupture difficile ?

_ Vous êtes barman ou psy ?

_ Les deux.

_ C'est cliché.

_ Tout comme noyer ses peines dans un bar.

Stiles haussa les épaules, avant d'aviser la salle pratiquement vide. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le bar s'était vidé, trop occupé à déprimer et ressasser ses erreurs.

_ Vous fermez ?

_ Je ne te mets pas dehors, mais oui, je ne vais pas tarder, il est presque 2h du matin.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait franchement pas vu le temps passer. Cora avait eu raison de le sortir de l'appartement. Au moins, il avait pu respirer un peu d'air frais.

_ Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda Stiles sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Benny le considéra longuement, rendant Stiles mal à l'aise et franchement gêné.

_ T'as qu'à nettoyer les tables, sourit Benny en sortant chiffon et cire pour le bois. Moi, c'est Benny.

_ Jason Teague, souffla Stiles après quelques minutes.

Benny hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner laissant Stiles seul.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre.**

* * *

 **Alors mon Benny il est pas génial mon Benny ? Si vous saviez ce qu'il va faire par la suite ! Il va être important Benny !**


	4. Chapter 4

Bon... j'avoue que quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, je n'étais pas certaine que la révélation serait bien accueillie mais mes bêtas ont validé donc je me dis que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée !

Pas de Benny dans ce chapitre (non ne pleurez pas, il revient bientôt) mais que du Sterek (ah ben oui vous voyez je sais être gentille ^^)

Non plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci à la team BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

Ellexa : Vive Smallville ! Et bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé ! On reverra le shérif et quelques membres de la meute, on reverra BH en parallèle. Merci pour ta review!

mysty : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras l'évolution de cette histoire !

* * *

 **4.**

Machinalement, Stiles se massa l'omoplate à l'endroit où Donovan l'avait mordu. Il pouvait encore sentir les boursouflures de la cicatrice que la chimère lui avait laissé. Stiles avait naïvement pensé qu'il finirait par cicatriser. Il s'était lourdement trompé, la cicatrice en forme d'étoile était toujours aussi vivace qu'au premier jour. Donovan était peut-être mort, mais il avait laissé à Stiles une marque indélébile en guise de souvenir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Derek surprenait Stiles en train de se frotter l'omoplate. Le loup était persuadé que cela avait un lien avec ce que le shérif lui avait raconté, mais comment faire pour que Stiles s'ouvre enfin à lui ?

Sur une impulsion, Derek referma son livre, avant de grimper à l'étage sous le regard intrigué de Cora et absent de Stiles. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent reçu sa veste en pleine figure, le faisant sursauter.

Derek avait déjà enfilé la sienne, et vérifiait qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, téléphone, portefeuille et clefs.

_ Lève-toi, on sort, annonça le loup.

_ Qui te dit que j'ai envie de sortir ? interrogea Stiles.

_ Qui a dit que tu avais le choix ? répliqua Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

_ A part me traîner de force dehors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'écouter, Monsieur-je-me-crois-plein-d'autorité-Hale, grogna Stiles.

_ Tu as conscience que je pourrais te caler sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire sac ?

_ Pitié, prenez-vous une chambre ! pouffa Cora.

Cela eut le mérite de couper court à la dispute, tandis que Stiles se mettait à rougir, soudain gêné par les insinuations de Cora. Cette louve avait clairement une case en moins. Lui se trouver une chambre avec Derek ? N'importe quoi.

 **(-)**

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, Derek avançait en silence, Stiles à ses côtés. Le silence n'était pas gênant ou oppressant, c'était même tout l'inverse. C'était le genre de silence où on se sentait bien, sans se sentir seul. Stiles était peut-être brisé mais il était tout de même là, avec Derek et Cora. Il s'était intégré à leur famille avec une facilité déconcertante.

_ C'est vrai que cette ville est impressionnante, souffla Stiles, aux côtés de Derek.

Leurs épaules se touchaient presque alors qu'ils marchaient en une parfaite synchronisation. Derek aussi avait toujours aimé l'immensité de New-York. C'était différent de Beacon Hills, tellement différent, ici, il se sentait presque normal, noyé dans la masse de population. Ici, le surnaturel se tenait éloigné de Cora et de lui. Il n'avait plus à penser à des plans d'attaque et à des missions de sauvetage. A New-York, les seuls plans qu'il élaborait étaient ceux des futures acquisitions immobilières ou des rénovations à effectuer. Des projets qui devaient contenter le conseil d'administration. Une vie qui pouvait paraître ennuyeuse mais qui pour lui, était parfaite, après tant années à subir des défaites, des décès et des attaques.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as traîné dehors ? demanda Stiles en forçant Derek à s'arrêter. Est-ce que tu as pitié de moi ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête. Le loup n'aurait jamais pitié de Stiles. L'humain lui avait prouvé, à de nombreuses reprises, à quel point il était fort, même s'il ne s'en rendait plus compte en ce moment. Stiles était brave et loyal. Et même s'il avait le don de faire ressentir tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires à Derek, la pitié n'en faisait pas partie.

_ Non, répondit avec honnêteté Derek. J'avais envie de sortir et j'aimerais qu'on discute tous les deux. Mais pas ici, je connais un endroit où on sera mieux.

_ Pourquoi on n'est pas resté à la maison alors ? demanda avec incrédulité Stiles.

Derek sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements face aux paroles du plus jeune. Stiles venait de qualifier _son loft_ de maison, et l'humain le pensait sincèrement, son cœur n'avait pas cillé une seule fois. Et cela rendit fébrile Derek, fébrile et impatient. Le loup était plus que reconnaissant que Cora n'ait pas assisté à cela, _vraiment reconnaissant_.

 **(-)**

Le regard émerveillé de Stiles valait son pesant d'or, alors que l'humain lui renvoyait la balle avec douceur, simplement heureux et euphorique de se retrouver sur un terrain de base-ball. Un vrai terrain, comme ceux qu'il voyait à la télévision quand il suivait le championnat.

_ Stiles, interpella Derek en inspirant profondément. Je t'avais dit que je voulais qu'on parle.

_ Je vais finir par croire que tu t'es cogné la tête et que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, se moqua Stiles.

_ J'aimerais qu'on parle de Beacon Hills, confessa Derek, en gardant la balle dans ses mains. Je sais que tu es parti à cause de quelque chose. Tu as fui.

_ Alors quoi ? Cracha Stiles. Tu vas me plaquer contre quelque chose jusqu'à ce que je te dise pourquoi ?!

_ Non, répondit avec calme Derek. Je veux que tu me le dises parce que tu en as envie.

_ Alors, tu peux toujours attendre Derek, je ne te dirais rien !

Stiles tourna le dos au loup, se mettant en marche vers la sortie du terrain quand la voix de Derek résonna dans son dos.

_ Il y a beaucoup de mots pour te qualifier, Stiles, répliqua Derek, en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je devrais y rajouter le mot lâche.

_ C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? s'écria Stiles en faisant volte-face. Toi ! Tu ne fais que ça, fuir !

_ C'est vrai, approuva Derek. Et au final, qu'est-ce que ça m'a apporté ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire Derek ? Ton Maître Yoda sur moi ? Parce que autant te le dire, tu n'es pas vert et tu n'es pas lui ! Je ne te dirais pas pourquoi je suis parti, ça me concerne moi ! MOI ! Alors fous-moi la paix, parce que sinon je te jure que….

_ Que quoi ? provoqua Derek. Que tu vas partir ? Fuir une nouvelle fois ?

Cela eut le mérite de stopper Stiles. L'adolescent se retrouva sans voix devant Derek qui l'observait attentivement. C'était dur à admettre mais si Stiles avait contacté Derek quand il avait fu… était parti, c'était qu'il se sentait en sécurité avec le loup grognon qu'était Derek Hale. Et puis, il aimait bien Cora, ils avaient pleins de points communs tous les deux. Ils aimaient les mêmes séries et les mêmes films et Stiles commençait réellement à s'attacher à elle.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider Stiles, souffla Derek, en faisant quelques pas. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on n'a pas senti ta détresse et ta culpabilité ? Cora m'a dit que j'étais trop tendre avec toi, elle avait raison. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te laisse te morfondre, tu as besoin que je te secoue, même si ça ne te plaît pas.

Stiles baissa la tête, avec une furieuse envie de pleurer. Derek était en train de le gronder, comme s'il était un enfant, mais Stiles n'était plus un enfant. Non, il était un tueur.

_ Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? comprit soudainement Stiles. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

_ J'ai appelé ton père dès ton arrivée, confirma Derek. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Stiles, que tu pouvais prendre la fuite et que tout le monde se porterait mieux ?

_ Oui…

_ Alors tu es un abruti fini, si tu as pensé ça. Je me fous de Scott, Stiles, mais ton père… Il est ta seule famille, bien sûr que je l'ai appelé. Et oui, il m'a tout raconté : pour les Dread Doctors et pour Donovan.

_ Et tu ne me rejettes pas pour ça ? se mit à sangloter Stiles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Pourquoi mon père ne vient pas m'arrêter s'il sait où je suis. Je ne suis qu'un tueur !

_ Ton père, Stiles. Il t'aime et tu n'as fait que te défendre. Si McCall est trop débile pour le comprendre alors c'est qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans sa meute.

_ Et toi, Derek ? Quelle est ton excuse pour vouloir m'aider ?

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse, finit par répondre Derek, après de longues minutes.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Regarde à droite, regarde à gauche***

 **Me tuez pas ?**

 **Merci à la dream team pour la relecture.**

 **Bonne lecture à la semaine!**

 **Je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

* * *

 **5.**

 **Six mois plus tard.**

Derek se laissa aller dans son large fauteuil en cuir, dos à la baie vitrée, le regard posé sur une des photos qui trônaient sur son bureau. Une photo de Cora et Stiles lors de la remise de leurs diplômes. Une photo que Derek avait fait agrandir et encadrer avant de la faire parvenir au shérif. D'une certaine façon, le shérif et lui étaient devenus proches. Il arrivait fréquemment que John l'appelle _fils_ ou _gamin_ et pas une seule fois, cela n'avait offusqué Derek, bien au contraire. Ils se parlaient au moins une fois par semaine au téléphone.

La soirée au terrain de base-ball avait permis à Stiles d'évoluer. C'était comme si savoir que Derek connaissait la situation dans sa globalité lui avait ôté un poids. Savoir que son père ne voulait pas l'enfermer y avait contribué aussi. Même si Stiles refusait obstinément de lui parler, encore trop coupable et honteux pour ça. Derek le voyait se battre contre ses démons, chaque jour.

Il arrivait encore fréquemment que l'humain se réveille en hurlant, forçant Derek à accourir dans sa chambre, pour le prendre dans ses bras et tenter de le réveiller et le réconforter. Il arrivait aussi que Derek finisse ses nuits dans le lit de Stiles. Cela faisait toujours rire Cora, quand elle le surprenait à sortir en catimini le matin, alors que techniquement, Derek ne devrait pas se sentir gêné. Stiles était son ami et il l'aidait. En général, le rire de Cora augmentait quand il disait cela. Sa sœur était un démon.

Et puis, il y avait aussi l'odeur que Derek sentait depuis plusieurs mois. Une odeur qu'il connaissait pour avoir dû traiter avec cette personne. Et aujourd'hui, Derek avait décidé de la confronter, même si cette entrevue lui nouait déjà l'estomac. Mais Derek ne pouvait plus prétendre ne pas savoir où Stiles passait ses soirées, il n'avait pas non plus manqué de voir les livres Supernatural que le jeune avait commencé à acheter et lire.

Par curiosité, Derek en avait feuilleté un, et derrière la pure fiction d'une vie sur la route entre deux frères, il avait reconnu le langage des Chasseurs, pour ceux qui savaient lire entre les lignes. Et Stiles savait parfaitement lire entre les lignes. Et cela effrayait Derek, plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'admettre à lui-même.

Il était temps que Derek ait une conversation avec Benny Laffite.

(-)

Benny terminait de nettoyer ses bouteilles quand il entendit la porte de son bar s'ouvrir.

_ Désolé, on n'est pas ouvert encore, prévint le gérant de sa voix grave sans même tourner la tête. Repassez plus tard.

_ Je ne suis pas venu boire un verre, répliqua Derek, avec aplomb.

Benny se retourna brusquement, le regard acéré, une main déjà sous son bar, prêt à s'emparer de son arme. Le geste, bien que rapide, n'échappa pas à Derek.

_ Je ne suis pas non plus venu pour me battre. Par ailleurs, nous avons un traité.

_ Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un loup-garou entre dans mon bar, volontairement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Vous parlez de Stiles, grogna Derek en se décollant de la porte, Benny n'était ni accueillant, ni hostile.

_ Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Stiles ?

_ Ce n'est pas quoi mais qui, grommela avec irritation Derek.

Benny le sonda du regard, avant de faire le tour de son bar, pour venir s'asseoir sur un de ses tabourets.

_ Je vois, souffla l'homme. Vous me parlez du gamin. Je me disais bien qu'il n'avait pas une tête à s'appeler Jason Teague.

_ Jason Teague ? s'étrangla Derek.

_ Le gamin fait partie de votre meute ? demanda avec sérieux Benny. Parce que je l'ai testé : eau bénite, sel, argent, aconit. Il n'a réagi à rien. C'est un humain.

_ Je sais, c'est mon humain.

Benny arqua un sourcil face aux propos du loup. Derek blêmit violemment avant de serrer la mâchoire, très fort.

_ Je veux dire que c'est mon ami et qu'il a une période difficile en ce moment.

_ Ça se voit à son regard, trop vu et trop vécu pour son jeune âge. Mais je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux y faire, je ne suis pas psy et il ne sait pas que je suis un Chasseur.

_ Pas encore, approuva Derek. Mais il finira par le découvrir. Il a toujours eu un don pour les recherches et les déductions et... Et je crois qu'il cherche à devenir Chasseur par lui-même.

_ Un Loup qui aurait un humain chasseur en Compagnon, ce n'est pas courant.

_ Ce n'est pas mon Compagnon, grogna avec hargne Derek.

_ Bien, un Loup _ami_ avec un Chasseur, pouffa Benny entre deux éclats de rire. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il cherche à se former ?

_ Les livres Supernatural.

_ Je vois. Au moins, il saura démêler le vrai du faux, vu ses fréquentations.

_ Si Stiles apprend que vous en êtes un, il vous demandera de le former.

_ Et pourquoi j'accepterais ?

_ Parce que vous êtes un homme avec un code et un honneur.

_ Évite de trop me flatter Loup, grogna Benny. Mais t'as de la chance, j'aime bien le gamin, il a quelque chose.

_ Dans ce cas, on s'est tout dit.

_ Hale ! Interpella Benny. Le gamin sait que vous êtes redevenu un Alpha ?

Le silence du loup parla pour lui et cela fit rire Benny.

_ Eh bien, vous feriez bien de vous inquiéter de ça, Alpha, pouffa le chasseur. Mais je laisserai des indices, si Jason comprend que je suis un chasseur, je le prendrai sous mon aile.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre**

 ***Si vous me cherchez, je suis à LOINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah celui là vous pourrez pas me dire qu'il est court ^^**

 **J'appréhende un peu vos réactions par contre...**

 **En tout cas merci de suivre cette histoire !**

 **Merci à BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi.**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

Guest : Benny is the best ! J'adore écrire les scènes sur lui en plus. On en saura plus sur comment Derek est redevenu un Alpha et pourquoi il connait Benny dans un autre chapitre. J'espère que Cora continuera à te plaire ^^

mysty : Pourquoi Derek devrait-il s'inquiéter de la réaction de Stiles ? J'avoue que vous avez tous pensé pareil mais Derek ne vit plus à BH, il n'a de compte à rendre à personne ^^

* * *

 **6**

Stiles avisa la devanture, déglutit plusieurs fois, avant de se retourner, prêt à s'enfuir. Cora tendit le bras, attrapa Stiles et le força à avancer. Quand le jeune homme était venu lui demander de l'accompagner à un rendez-vous, elle avait accepté. Marchander avec Stiles pour qu'ensuite, il l'accompagne à une séance shopping n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour passer du temps avec l'humain. Et puis ainsi, Stiles ne passait pas son temps enfermé.

Elle avait discuté avec Derek, de Stiles, longuement. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi l'humain avait quitté Beacon Hills, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour en avoir tiré les conclusions qu'il fallait. Elle avait été sincèrement heureuse quand Stiles avait fini sa scolarité avec elle, même si c'était sous un faux nom… De toute manière, Cora savait que dans le bureau de Derek, attendait le vrai diplôme de Stiles, avec son vrai patronyme. L'argent pouvait faire des miracles et Derek était prêt à faire beaucoup pour l'humain.

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs perturbée au début, cette attraction mutuelle entre les deux hommes. Pas qu'elle avait un quelconque problème avec l'homosexualité ou le fait que son frère soit attiré par un homme. Non, elle avait été déconcertée parce qu'elle se souvenait de la dynamique entre eux, quand elle était venue vivre un temps à Beacon Hills. Stiles et Derek ne faisaient que s'opposer, se chercher des noises. Pas que cela ait véritablement changé, mais il y avait autre chose, une _pointe_ de quelque chose. Une tendresse à l'égard de Stiles que Derek n'avait jamais eue. Parce que Derek était bel et bien tendre avec Stiles. Dans ses gestes, dans ses paroles, dans son regard. Derek était écœurant quand il regardait Stiles. Et, elle n'était pas certaine que son frère le sache.

Ils furent accueillis par une femme, grande, mince, abordant un magnifique tatouage de loup sur son bras.

_ Sympa le tatouage, sourit Cora.

_ Merci, sourit la tatoueuse. Vous êtes ici pour un rendez-vous ou des renseignements ?

_ Ce grand nigaud à côté de moi a rendez-vous, pouffa Cora.

_Jason Teague ? interrogea la femme après consultation de son ordinateur. Tu as rendez-vous avec Stan, je vais te demander d'attendre dans le canapé derrière toi.

_ Allez détends-toi Stiles, grogna Cora en les tirant sur le canapé. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça de se faire tatouer quand tu es humain. Au moins, on ne va pas te brûler les chairs.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

 **(-)**

Malia caressa avec tendresse la poupée, nettoyant la terre qui s'était incrustée dessus. Elle appréciait cette tanière, _sa_ tanière. L'endroit où elle avait vécu la moitié de sa vie. Elle y revenait fréquemment depuis que Stiles faisait des recherches sur la Desert Wolf. Et plus régulièrement depuis qu'elle avait lu LE livre.

Stiles lui manquait. Stiles lui manquait cruellement. Et Malia s'en voulait. Elle n'avait pas su épauler et aider son petit-ami. Elle avait en quelque sorte abandonné Stiles et c'était un fait qu'elle n'était pas prête de se pardonner.

Quand elle avait ressenti l'absence de Stiles, Malia s'était précipitée chez les Stilinski, seulement pour tomber sur un shérif anéanti. Alors Malia avait décidé de s'amender, à sa façon, en prenant soin du shérif, en l'aidant dans ses recherches. Scott n'avait pas compris quand la jeune femme lui avait appris que Stiles était parti.

_ Parti ? s'était étonné Scott.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? avait craché avec dédain la coyote. L'éloigner parce qu'il avait pris une vie.

_ Tu… ? s'était étouffé Scott. Tu savais ?

_ Bien sûr que je savais, je l'ai su dès le début. Et si tu lui avais prêté un peu d'attention, tu l'aurais compris aussi. Maintenant, Stiles est parti et c'est de ta faute, Scott.

_ Malia, il a tué quelqu'un ! Il a encore tué quelqu'un !

_ Encore ! s'était énervée Malia. Encore ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être mon Alpha Scott, tu ne mérites pas la dévotion et l'amour que te porte Stiles. Il a tué oui, il l'a fait. Tout comme moi. J'ai autant de sang sur les mains que lui et moi, tu m'acceptes ! Pourquoi pas lui ?! Donovan allait le tuer, pourquoi devrait-il demander pardon pour avoir sauvé sa propre vie !

_ Allison est morte par sa faute ! s'était alors écrié Scott.

Une odeur attira l'attention de Malia, la sortant de ses pensées. Avec douceur, la jeune femme reposa la poupée avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de sa tanière. Qui osait venir ici sans sa permission ? Malia pouvait déjà sentir son coyote gratter pour grogner un avertissement à l'intrus.

Pourtant l'effluve était familière, Malia connaissait le loup qui s'approchait tranquillement d'elle, avant de se redresser pour reprendre forme humaine, dévoilant un corps dans un nu intégral et un visage suffisant.

_ Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Malia, avec méfiance. Il n'y a que mon cousin qui peut faire ça. Comment tu te transformes en loup ?

_ Je pourrais t'apprendre, sourit Theo. Redevenir une coyote à part entière, fusionner avec ton côté animal. Ça ne te manque pas ?

_ Comment as-tu fait ça ? redemanda Malia. Derek est un loup de naissance et il lui a fallu des années pour réussir à se transformer. Des années. Tu es un mordu.

_ J'ai appris, certifia Theo. Et je pourrais t'apprendre mais je ne suis pas ici pour ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_ Pourquoi es-tu toujours sur la défensive ?

_ Blâme mes années passées sous ma forme animale pour ça, je ne fais confiance à personne.

_ Sauf à Stiles, grogna le loup.

_ Sauf à Stiles, confirma Malia. Alors maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as suivi.

_ Scott a besoin de ton aide, souffla Theo. Entre les Doctors, les deux chimères qu'on ne retrouve pas et la disparition de Stiles. Scott n'est plus le leader qu'il doit être.

_ Et tu insinues que tu devrais devenir le leader de la meute ? répliqua Malia avec sarcasme.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on doit rester unis, on doit s'entraider et pour ça, tu dois me faire confiance.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Lydia ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Malia vit Theo perdre de sa superbe, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de se ressaisir.

_ Pourquoi j'irais voir Lydia ? interrogea Theo avec une pointe de méfiance.

_ Elle est dans la meute depuis le tout début. Elle était avec Stiles et Scott depuis le commencement.

_ C'est toi que je veux à mes côtés, avoua le loup. Il y a une sorte de connexion entre nous, tu ne peux pas le nier. Toi aussi, tu as ressenti cette attraction entre nous.

Malia baissa la tête, honteuse et mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait nier ce fait. Elle s'était sentie attirée par Theo dès le début. Ce n'était ni physique, ni sentimental mais il y avait quelque chose.

_ Pense-y Malia, souffla Theo avant de se retransformer pour laisser la jeune femme seule.

(-)

_ Joli tatouage, gamin, sourit Benny en s'emparant d'une bouteille de whisky. Y'a pas mal de monde ce soir, va gagner ta croûte.

_ T'es en train de dire que tu te sens vieux, Benny, pouffa Stiles en s'emparant d'un plateau et d'un chiffon.

Stiles s'était attaché à Benny, il se sentait bien avec le gérant du bar et tandis que Benny grommelait un _'petit effronté'_ entre ses dents, le jeune homme eut envie de se mettre à rire sans raison apparente. Il se sentait juste serein.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et rapidement, Stiles ne comptant plus le nombre de chopes de bière qu'il servait à tour de bras. Benny lui versait un petit salaire pour le récompenser de son aide et cela l'aidait à ne pas vivre aux crochets de Derek.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs violemment disputés à cause de cela. Le loup refusait que Stiles contribue aux dépenses du foyer, arguant qu'il était l'adulte et celui qui se faisait un excellent salaire.

Stiles l'avait traité de _friqué écervelé_ , prêt à lui faire bouffer le premier truc qui lui passerait sous la main, Derek avait méchamment grogné suite à ça, ne cessant de le traiter de _gamin_ , _d'abruti_ et d'autres noms d'oiseaux que Stiles n'avait pas entendu sous la colère.

_ Tu participes aux tâches ménagères comme Cora ! avait crié à bout de patience Derek. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus !?

_ Payer ! Je ne suis pas ta petite chose fragile que tu dois protéger et nourrir !

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

C'était le bruit de chips mangées par Cora qui les avait tirés de leur dispute, les deux hommes constatant avec une légère gêne que dans leur colère, ils s'étaient rapprochés au point qu'ils étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre.

_ Quoi ? Déjà fini ? s'était désolée la louve. Pfff, vous n'êtes pas drôles, on était à ça, avait soufflé avec dépit Cora en montrant un faible espace entre deux de ses doigts. A _ça_ …

Derek avait grogné et Stiles avait pesté sous les rires de Cora. Cora qui ne cessait de les faire enrager avec ses sous-entendus.

_ Est-ce que ton Derek a grogné quand il a compris que tu travaillais ce soir ? s'enquit avec amusement Benny.

_ Ce n'est pas mon Derek, grommela Stiles.

_ Hey, c'est toi qui me raconte tes chicanes de vieux couple avec lui, sourit le barman. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes incapables de ne pas vous engueuler. On était pareil avec mon Helen. Toujours à nous chicaner et les réconciliations…

_ Derek n'est certainement pas mon amant ! s'écria Stiles en rougissant.

Benny se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer que Derek l'avait clamé comme étant _son humain_ lors de leur entrevue. Depuis, Benny avait tenu parole, il avait laissé des indices démontrant qu'il était un chasseur, il avait vu Jason ou Stiles, peu importe son nom, l'observer à la dérobée depuis. Benny le sentait, avec le tatouage qu'abordait le jeune sur son poignet, le gamin allait le confronter sous peu. Surtout que son tatouage anti-possession était pour le coup, authentique, et cela le protégerait de possibles envoûtements de démons.

_ Je suis vanné, souffla Stiles en regardant la porte se fermer derrière le dernier client.

_ Ça va tes cours ? demanda Benny. Tu ne regrettes pas ton choix.

_ Non, j'ai toujours aimé faire des recherches, alors le journalisme, c'est totalement pour moi.

_ Je te laisse nettoyer le bar et faire le réassortiment, j'ai du retard dans ma compta et mes papiers, je vais en profiter pour m'y mettre, vu que t'es là.

_ Va papy, s'esclaffa Stiles.

_ Méfie-toi que je ne te mette pas une torgnole toi, menaça Benny en allant s'installer dans son petit bureau. T'as cours à quelle heure demain ?

_ On est jeudi demain, je n'ai pas cours, sourit Stiles.

Benny hocha la tête, laissant Stiles vaquer à ses occupations. Du coin de l'œil, le chasseur observait le plus jeune ranger et nettoyer, concentré. Quand Stiles se tourna pour ranger une des bouteilles, Benny vit le moment où le plus jeune aperçut la dernière preuve que le chasseur avait mis en évidence, sous une photo de sa femme et lui.

Stiles se figea tandis que la bouteille se fracassait sur le sol. Face à lui se trouvait une photo de Benny et Helen en compagnie de Chris et d'Allison. Une Allison qui devait être à peine âgée d'une douzaine années et pourtant c'était bien elle. Allison…

_ Jason ? appela Benny en posant une main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

_ Tu… Je…

Stiles se dégagea brusquement avant de quitter le bar en courant sous le regard peiné de Benny. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'Allison était morte. Et quand l'Alpha Hale lui avait donné l'identité de son protégé, Benny avait enquêté. Découvert que Stiles et Allison avaient été amis. Et puis, Chris était resté un ami proche.

 **(-)**

Stiles claqua la porte de la salle de bain, se fichant éperdument de réveiller Derek ou Cora. Avec précipitation, le jeune homme se passa de l'eau sur le visage, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique et à la culpabilité qui l'envahissait à nouveau.

Quand il avait quitté le bar, il s'était arrêté dans une ruelle pour vomir d'amertume, des larmes de désespoir coulant à flot sur ses joues. Allison… Allison et son regard enfantin et son sourire avec ses fossettes.

 _Allison…._

Stiles rencontra son regard dans la glace, l'image d'une Allison mourante se superposant à son reflet. Avec colère, l'adolescent fracassa le miroir à coups de poing, se fichant de se blesser la main et des bouts de verres qui s'incrustaient dans sa plaie.

Stiles était en colère. La haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même était violente et l'adolescent ne prit pas conscience qu'il était en train de fracasser sa chambre, en lançant les objets contre les murs. Il eut encore moins conscience de la présence affolée de Derek à ses côtés. Il ne vit pas le regard dévasté que Cora posait sur lui alors que Derek tentait de le maîtriser, avec difficulté, tellement sa crise de colère et de sanglots était violente.

Pourtant quand Derek se mit à hurler, le regard brillant d'un rouge grenat, Stiles se figea, devenant totalement amorphe, alternant entre sanglots et reniflements avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Derek.

_ Je vais aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie, hoqueta Cora en essuyant ses larmes.

Derek hocha la tête, passa un bras sous les jambes de Stiles, le souleva pour enfin le poser sur le lit. C'était la réaction la plus violente que l'humain avait eue depuis son arrivée à New-York, huit mois plus tôt. Mais qu'est-ce que Benny avait fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?

 **(-)**

 **A suivre !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Z'êtes prêt pour le moment weird du chapitre ?**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews en tout cas !**

 **Et merci à la dream team de bêtas, on serait rien sans nos bêtas !**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

 _mysty : Non, je ne referais pas revivre une telle crise à Stiles pour la finir sur un baiser ^^ Ceux et celles sur le groupe Sterek Pack savent que baiser finira par y avoir, même si ils ne savent pas tout *ricane en repensant à son dernier tease en date* Alors en fait, le tatouage était un clin d'oeil à SPN vu que Stiles a le même que Dean et Sam maintenant. Même si ce tatouage n'empêche pas toutes les possessions et je m'arrêterais là pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui suivent SPN en vf ou ont du retard. Effectivement, tu peux aussi penser à Nog. Merci pour ta review en tout cas !_

* * *

 **7.**

Chaleur, sécurité et bien-être. C'était ce que ressentait Stiles à cet instant. Il se sentait protégé et choyé. Paisible, comme noyé dans un cocon de chaleur. Stiles ressentait tout. Le corps lové contre le sien, les jambes entremêlées aux siennes, les mains chaudes et fortes posées sur son ventre. Le souffle paisible de Derek dans sa nuque.

Derek. Stiles était dans les bras de Derek… _encore_.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi arrivait-il à dormir paisiblement seulement quand Derek était à proximité ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi Derek était-il toujours là ? Derek n'était jamais à ses côtés quand il se réveillait, c'était comme si une règle tacite s'était instaurée entre eux, alors pourquoi Derek était-il là ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils en sentant une migraine s'installer progressivement, le rendant groggy et nauséeux. Sa main droite le tiraillait étrangement, le picotant et l'élançant, seulement la douleur n'avait rien à voir avec son mal de tête. Si cela avait été possible, Stiles aurait volontiers arraché sa tête, juste pour se reposer et arrêter de réfléchir. Pourtant, la souffrance diminua progressivement et Stiles comprit que Derek était en train d'absorber sa douleur.

_ Tu es un Alpha, chuchota Stiles, en gardant les yeux fermés. Cette nuit, tu…

_ Je sais, murmura Derek, son souffle faisant frissonner l'humain. Depuis un certain temps maintenant.

_ Comment ?

Derek poussa un soupir avant de se décoller de l'humain, se couchant sur le dos et laissant une étrange sensation de vide autour de Stiles. L'humain se sentait brusquement vulnérable.

_ Tu te souviens du Mexique ? interrogea Derek.

Stiles frissonna violemment avant de se tourner vers le loup. Comment pourrait-il oublier le Mexique ? Il avait vu Derek se faire mortellement blesser sous ses yeux et son impuissance, il avait vu le loup, alors humain, mourant, transi de douleur. Stiles n'avait jamais pu oublier cette image.

_ Oui, murmura Stiles en se rapprochant de Derek. Tu es presque mort sous mes yeux.

_ Mais je suis devenu un loup.

_ J'aurais donné cher pour voir ça, Derek Hale en loup.

Derek eut un sourire face aux paroles de Stiles.

_ Après ça, je suis parti.

_ Avec Braeden, grogna involontairement Stiles. Pour rechercher la Desert Wolf.

_ Au début oui, mais ensuite…ensuite j'ai senti que j'avais besoin d'une meute et d'une famille. J'avais _besoin_ de ma sœur. Alors j'ai rejoint Cora et décidé de tout plaquer pour qu'on vive loin de cette merde de surnaturel.

_ Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es un Alpha, contra Stiles.

_ C'est…. Génétique.

_ Comme un True Alpha ?

_ Non, c'est vraiment dans mes gènes. Mes gènes de Hale.

_ Je ne comprends pas, confessa Stiles en passant ses bras sous son oreiller.

_ Ma mère était l'Alpha de notre famille, à sa mort, son pouvoir a été transféré à la personne la plus apte à assumer cette tâche.

_ À Laura.

_ À Laura, confirma Derek. La suite, tu la connais. Laura est retournée à Beacon Hills, Peter l'a tuée et est devenu l'Alpha, il a mordu Scott, et…

_ Et tu as tué Peter, devenant à ton tour un Alpha.

_ J'ai abandonné mon pouvoir pour sauver Cora, redevenant un simple bêta. Mais le gène dormant Alpha, transmis par ma mère à notre naissance était toujours là, en attente. Ensuite Peter et Kate se sont alliés et il y a eu la débâcle de la Deadpool et le fait que je redevenais humain.

_ Tu perdais tes pouvoirs.

_ J'évoluais. Indirectement, Peter et Kate sont responsables de ce que je suis maintenant. En perdant mon loup, j'ai dû apprendre à vivre avec ma partie humaine et seulement elle. J'ai choisi de mourir quand je t'ai dit d'aller rejoindre Scott.

_ Alors tu n'es jamais mort en fait ?

_ Oh crois-moi, je l'ai été, je ne sais pas si ça a duré des secondes ou des minutes mais quand mon cœur s'est arrêté, mon esprit a fusionné avec mon loup, que je croyais perdu, et j'ai vu ma mère. Elle était là, face à moi. Elle a posé sa main sur ma joue, m'a souri et m'a assuré que j'en étais digne. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais un loup, un vrai.

_ Mais…

_ Quand j'ai rejoint Cora, je me suis senti complet. Elle est ma famille, ma vraie famille. Hormis ma tante, on n'a jamais été réellement proches de la famille de mon père. C'est aux côtés de Cora que je suis devenu Alpha. Ce pouvoir que j'avais sacrifié, _volontairement,_ pour la sauver m'a été soudainement rendu. Je n'ai pas compris, on n'a pas compris. Alors j'ai appelé Chris pour lui en parler et il m'a expliqué ce que je viens de te dire. On refusait de le croire, alors on a fait des recherches, achetés d'anciens manuscrits et tous ont confirmé ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je suis devenu un Alpha parce que je détiens ce pouvoir de ma mère et de ma sœur et que je suis digne de le posséder. Parce que j'ai toujours eu ce potentiel en moi. Être un Alpha ne signifie pas être le plus puissant, le chef, mais c'est au contraire être capable d'être à l'écoute de ceux qui t'entourent, de les respecter, de les épauler et de les protéger. Un Alpha ne peut être puissant si personne ne croit en lui. Quand je l'étais, je ne croyais pas en moi, mes bêtas ne croyaient pas en moi. Maintenant, c'est différent. J'ai compris l'importance de ce rôle. Être un Alpha c'est autant être un guide qu'un leader.

_ C'est fascinant, souffla Stiles. Fascinant tout ce qu'on ignore, tout ce que j'ignore encore sur les loups et les mythologies. Sur la magie, la belle magie et la mauvaise.

_ À ton tour, exigea Derek. Que s'est-il passé ?

Stiles garda le silence, forçant Derek à se tourner vers lui, adoptant la même position que l'humain, comme un miroir.

_ J'ai vu Allison, déglutit Stiles. Sur une photo dans le bar de Benny. Elle était là, vivante, souriante et face à moi. Je la vois chaque nuit. Allison, Donovan, Aiden. Je les vois tous et ils sont entourés des autres, ceux que j'ai tué mais dont je ne connais pas les identités. Ils sont là, tous les trois, entourés d'autres personnes sans visages.

Derek garda le silence, conscient qu'il ne devait pas interrompre Stiles alors que celui-ci décidait enfin de s'ouvrir à lui. Stiles acceptait de mettre des mots sur son mal-être et cela était important et précieux pour le loup. Stiles acceptait de lui faire totalement confiance.

_ Je me n'attendais pas à la voir, surtout pas comme ça, je veux dire, Benny est mon patron, même si j'ai des doutes sur certaines de ses activités depuis quelques temps.

_ C'est un Chasseur, confirma Derek. Le gardien de New-York, ou du moins le plus expérimenté et le plus respecté.

_ Tu savais, depuis le début, _encore_ , grogna Stiles. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ensemble que cela signifie que je dois prendre les décisions à ta place, souffla Derek en les faisant frissonner.

La phrase résonnait étrangement entre eux, malgré tout, elle était plus que véridique, ils étaient ensemble, de la plus platonique des façons, mais ensemble malgré tout. Ils vivaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble. Ils étaient une étrange paire.

_ Quand j'ai compris que tu voulais devenir un Chasseur, je suis allé voir Benny, nous avons un traité. Je n'ai peut-être pas de meute mais je reste un Alpha et New-York est sous sa juridiction. Je lui ai demandé s'il accepterait de te former si tu étais suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'il était réellement. Il a accepté.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi, Derek ?

Les yeux ambrés de Stiles le fixaient intensément, en attente d'une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais quelle était réellement la réponse ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela pour un simple humain ? Pour Stiles ? Cet humain impertinent qu'il avait détesté avant de le respecter. La vérité était que son loup se sentait serein, en harmonie avec lui, Derek l'avait toujours été derrière ses froncements de sourcils et ses grognements. Il avait toujours été en paix aux côtés de Stiles.

Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais réellement demandé _pourquoi_. Ça avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur rencontre. Toujours, mais le loup n'avait jamais voulu connaître la vraie raison. Vérité et Conséquences. Il n'était pas prêt à admettre la vérité tout comme Stiles n'était pas prêt à entendre la réponse.

_ N'aurais-tu pas fait pareil si la situation avait été inversée ? demanda Derek.

_ Si, finit par répondre Stiles avec un sourire.

L'ambiance était détendue, apaisante. Ils se sentaient bien, ainsi, coupés du monde alors qu'ils étaient simplement dans la chambre.

_ Stiles, appela Derek en resserrant son oreiller sous ses bras. Pourquoi tu veux devenir un Chasseur ? Par esprit de vengeance ?

_ Ça me fait bizarre, tu sais, sourit Stiles. De te voir parler autant. Je vais finir par croire que tu es un grand bavard et que tu me l'avais caché.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, récoltant un rire de Stiles.

_ Au début oui, confessa l'humain. Je voulais me venger des Dread Doctors et de Theo, parce que je sais que c'est lui l'instrument des Doctors, je le sais dans mes tripes, mais après ça a changé. Maintenant, si je veux devenir Chasseur, c'est parce que j'ai la sensation qu'ainsi, je pourrais racheter mes péchés et demander pardon. En mémoire d'Allison et des autres.

_ Même Donovan ?

_ En quelque sorte. C'était une mauvaise personne, il en voulait à mon père avant d'être une chimère mais il est lui aussi une de leurs victimes. Ça n'enlève rien au fait que je sois celui qui l'ait tué, je dois m'amender pour ça aussi.

Derek acquiesça, satisfait avant de repousser les draps pour sortir du lit. Maintenant que Stiles avait l'air plus serein, il pouvait se permettre d'aller travailler.

_ Derek, souffla Stiles en serrant l'oreiller du loup contre lui. Tu veux bien que je fasse partie de ta meute ? demanda-t-il sans oser le regarder.

Le loup inspira profondément, sentant son cœur s'emballer et son loup ronronner face aux paroles de l'humain.

_ Tu as toujours fait partie de ma meute, Stiles. Toujours.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Benny est de retour !**

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire^^

Ah non j'avais autre chose à dire !

Bon apparemment l'identité de **The Beast a été dévoilée mardi**. Je dis apparemment parce que 1 j'ai toujours pas vu l'épisode, même si je sais ce qui a été dit et 2, cette histoire suivant plus ou moins la saison 5, il y aura forcément un moment où je devrais **lâcher l'info**. Bon c'est pas comme **si j'avais pas dit dès le chapitre 1 qu'il y aurait des spoilers sur la saison en cours mais bon je tiens à vous le redire ! Hell contient des infos sur la saison 5.**

 _Guest : Je peux pleure hein ! En clien d oeil au fan de surnaturels je kiffe cette série et merci d avoir spoiler la série pour moi sa fait plaisir! Derek parle autant que stiles sa existe les miracle enfaite et stiles qui se souvient des yeux rouge de l hale merci ! Attend bien sur stiles tu fais trjs partie de sa meute question stupide et réponse stupide évidemment mais venant de Derek et stiles alors on repasse vivement la suite_

Salut Guest, ben ouais t'es le ou la seule à qui je peux pas répondre par mp donc je te réponds là. Je dois te dire que je me suis bien interrogée sur ta première partie de review. Parce que j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas où j'ai pu spoiler quoi que se soit dans le chapitre 7. Si le spoiler concerne TW eh bien, dès le début de cette histoire, j'ai dit qu'on suivait la saison 5 après l'épisode 10. Si ça concerne SPN eh ben là je vois pas du tout. Surtout que j'ai juste pris Benny et je l'ai intégré dans l'histoire de Hell.

Ouais Derek c'est un bavard, on le savait juste pas. Pourtant, il a beaucoup communiqué avec ces sourcils dans les épisodes. Et puis, Derek se doit d'être un Alpha, toujours ! Je suis d'accord, Stiles, question stupide mais il en a besoin le pauvre ^^

Ben la suite, tout de suite.

* * *

 **8.**

Stiles laissa l'eau chaude le délasser, l'adolescent avait toujours aimé les douches trop chaudes. Sous le jet, il se sentait en sécurité. Sous le jet, il pouvait pleurer sans que personne ne le sache. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté sa ville natale, ses larmes lui faisaient du bien, lui ôtaient un poids et cela Stiles le devait à Derek.

Derek Hale était autant une énigme qu'un livre ouvert pour lui. Derek ne lui avait pas donné la vraie raison de sa présence et de son attitude auprès de lui et dans le même temps, il avait pas eu à le faire, son langage corporel l'avait trahi. Derek n'avait pas répondu et Stiles lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre la réponse.

Pas parce qu'il s'interrogeait sur sa sexualité mais parce qu'il était encore en couple avec Malia et la jeune femme restait importante pour lui. Malia était sa première petite amie, la seule femme avec qui il avait fait l'amour. Mais à cet instant précis, Stiles ne savait plus s'il l'aimait encore. Il avait de l'affection et de la tendresse pour elle, il en aurait probablement toujours. Mais l'aimait-il ? Avant les Dread Doctors, il aurait certifié à tous que oui, il aimait Malia et qu'il se voyait vieillir avec elle.

Mais maintenant ?

Ils avaient tous les deux laissé la distance s'installer entre eux, les événements ne les avaient pas aidés à rester soudés, bien au contraire.

Il n'avait jamais caché à Malia sa bisexualité, c'était même une des premières choses qu'il lui avait confessée, après leur étreinte à Eichen House. C'était important pour lui d'être honnête avec la personne qui partageait sa vie.

Ils en avaient reparlé ensuite, Malia par curiosité et Stiles n'avait pas changé d'orientation, même après qu'ils aient décidé de former un couple. Stiles était bisexuel. C'était même elle, qui l'avait encouragé à le dire au shérif. Un shérif qui s'était contenté de sourire en rétorquant qu'il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas gay. Stiles s'était retenu d'étrangler son père. Surtout quand celui-ci avait poursuivi, joueur, rappelant ainsi à Stiles qu'il avait mis le nom de Derek sur le Roi de son échiquier.

Est-ce que Stiles trouvait Derek attirant ? La réponse était incontestablement oui. Il n'avait même pas honte de l'avouer. Derek était beau. A leur rencontre, Stiles avait pensé qu'il était qu'un physique, une belle gueule mais Derek était bien plus complexe.

Derek était un homme pour lequel Stiles serait prêt à tomber et cela lui faisait peur. Il avait quitté Beacon Hills, par culpabilité, par peur, pour tenter de se reconstruire. Tomber sous le charme de la face cachée de Derek n'avait absolument pas été prévue et plus que tout, Stiles s'y refusait. Mais il y avait certains moments où cela était plus dur que d'autres. Comme maintenant.

(-)

_ Comment tu te sens gamin ? demanda Benny dès l'instant où Stiles pénétra dans le bar.

_ Ça va, sourit Stiles. Mieux qu'hier soir. Je suis désolé pour la bouteille, tu peux la déduire de mon salaire.

_ Ne dis pas de sottises Jason, grogna Benny. Je comprends que cette photo t'ait bouleversé.

_ Stiles, annonça le jeune homme en tendant la main devant lui. Stiles Stilinski de Beacon Hills.

_ Je sais gamin, souffla avec affection Benny. Je sais très bien qui tu es et d'où tu viens. C'est que ton Derek est très protecteur envers toi.

_ Ce n'est pas mon Derek, grommela une nouvelle fois Stiles.

_ Et Chris est un ami.

Stiles hocha la tête avant de poser son regard sur la photo d'Allison. La culpabilité était toujours là. Peut-être moins prenante que la veille mais bien là.

_ Qu'est-ce que Chris t'a dit ?

_ Que Beacon Hills possédait une souche de Nemeton, une vraie saleté ces souches druidiques, et que tu avais été possédé pendant des mois par un Nogitsune.

_ Et c'est tout ? S'enquit Stiles d'une voix rauque.

_ Dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas, encouragea Benny en allant servir deux tasses de café.

_ J'ai fini par dire oui, confessa Stiles. Un jour j'ai cessé de lutter contre Nog et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a pu faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait l'habitude de me dire une énigme dès qu'il sentait que ma conscience s'éveillait.

_ Une énigme ?

_ Tout le monde en a une mais personne ne peut la perdre.

_ Une ombre, répondit immédiatement Benny. Malin, très malin.

_ Il est toujours là tu sais. Je sais bien qu'on a fini par le faire sortir, qu'on a séparé nos consciences mais je sens...cette noirceur qu'il a laissée en moi. Ou alors elle a toujours été là et c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a possédé en premier lieu.

_ Peut-être, répondit le Chasseur. On ne sait jamais vraiment pourquoi un démon décide de posséder une personne plutôt qu'une autre. C'est comme ça, tu dois vivre avec maintenant. Je ne te dirais pas que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, que ce n'était pas ta faute. Ta meute a dû s'en charger mais la vérité, c'est que tu es coupable. Tu es responsable de la mort d'Allison et d'autres personnes. On a tous nos raisons, notre libre arbitre mais cela n'enlève pas que se sont tes actions et pas celles des autres. Tu dois te pardonner à toi-même.

Stiles hocha la tête, assimilant les mots de Benny. Des mots sages, bien que dur à entendre. Tout était une question de perception et de pardon. Et Stiles était encore loin de se pardonner à lui-même.

_ Benny, est ce que tu accepterais de me former pour devenir un Chasseur ?

_ J'accepte gamin, sourit Benny. Mais tu dois savoir que la vie d'un Chasseur n'a rien de reluisant. Pour la plupart, c'est une vie passée sur les routes à stopper des créatures surnaturelles et dans la pire des conclusions, les tuer. Bien souvent ce ne sont pas des créatures de naissance et c'est l'agitation de leurs nouvelles conditions qui leur font faire l'impensable.

_ Je comprends, souffla Stiles. Une vie passée sur les routes me convient. Je n'ai plus tellement d'attaches.

Benny fronça les sourcils mais garda le silence. Il avait le sentiment que Stiles cherchait plus à se convaincre lui-même plus qu'autre chose.

_ Après il y a les Chasseurs qui décident de s'établir dans une ville, comme moi quand j'ai rencontré mon Helen. Et enfin, ceux qui se spécialisent sur une espèce.

_ Comme les Argent.

_ Comme les Argent, confirma Benny. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là encore. Tu as passé des années entouré de loups. Cela t'a permis d'acquérir certains réflexes et pressentiments mais cela ne fait pas tout. La première leçon que doit connaître un Chasseur est simple, c'est même la plus importante de toutes.

Avec précision et rapidité, Benny ligota Stiles sur une chaise sous l'incompréhension et la panique de l'adolescent.

_ Un Chasseur doit être capable de savoir se libérer, en toutes circonstances, annonça Benny. La première leçon que tout Chasseur reçoit est celle-ci. On est attrapé et ligoté et ensuite nous devons nous en sortir. Certains mettent des heures avant de réussir et d'autres des minutes. Voyons voir combien de temps tu vas mettre pour défaire ces cordes.

_ J'ai tout de même une question, grommela Stiles en tirant sur ses liens. Tu es un vampire comme dans la série ou pas ?

Benny éclata de rire, profondément amusé par la question. Peut-être qu'un jour, le Chasseur raconterait la véritable histoire de Supernatural, celle cachée derrière les deux frères, héros d'une série, pas si imagée que cela.

_ Pourquoi tu te libérerais plus vite si c'était le cas ? pouffa le barman.

(-)

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Profitons que le site refonctionne pour publier !

Alors je voulais juste **éclaircir un point** , comme je l'ai dit au tout début, **Benny est bien issu de SPN** mais la seule différence avec la série c'est qu'il est **humain**. Donc la dernière réplique de Stiles c'est un clin d'œil à la série, voilà voilà ^^

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

 **mysty** : Benny n'est pas un vampire, il est humain ;) Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **jlukes** : C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? J'ai une review de jlukes! *moment de fangirl ouais ouais* MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Ouais Scott est naze... Mais tellement naze. Le Sterek c'est pour... tu verras ^^

* * *

 **(-)**

 **9.**

 **Trois mois plus tard.**

Les crocs étaient acérés, manquant plusieurs fois de l'atteindre alors que Stiles se retrouvait acculé contre un mur.

Alors que d'un bras, le jeune chasseur tentait de garder la créature face à lui à distance, de son autre main, Stiles tentait d'atteindre sa machette. Son mouvement attira l'attention du vampire qui claqua des dents, augmentant sa force.

Stiles peinait à lutter. Clairement ce vampire risquait d'avoir sa peau. La pensée à peine à l'esprit, le jeune homme ferma les yeux alors que du sang se mettait à gicler sur son visage tandis que la tête de la créature roulait au sol.

_ Il était coriace celui-là, souffla Stiles en prenant appui sur ses genoux pour respirer plus calmement.

_ Un nouveau-né, grogna Benny en essuyant sa machette sur la veste du vampire mort. Ce nouveau nid fait des ravages, il faut qu'on trouve l'Alpha avant qu'on se retrouve avec plus de nouveau-nés incontrôlables.

_ Je ferai des recherches demain. Je te tiens au courant si je trouve une info pas parue.

_ Ouais, grogna Benny en tapant sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Pas mal pour un premier combat contre un nouveau-né qui venait de se nourrir.

_ Faut croire que t'es pas un si mauvais mentor, pouffa Stiles.

_ Une bière avant de rentrer ? proposa Benny.

_ Tu vas vraiment me laisser boire de l'alcool ? s'étonna Stiles.

_ Tu l'as bien mérité gamin, sourit Benny. Et puis ça va te permettre de te nettoyer un peu avant de rentrer. Ton Derek risque de me faire la peau s'il te voit couvert de sang.

_ Tu fais chier Benny, grogna Stiles.

_ Arrête de grogner, on dirait lui, s'esclaffa le chasseur.

(-)

Stiles venait de terminer la préparation de son sandwich nocturne quand Derek pénétra dans le salon du loft, vêtu d'un somptueux costard. Le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta brièvement avant de repartir brusquement. Derek ne lui accorda pas un regard et ce n'était pas plus mal. C'était difficile de prétendre ne pas être intéressé par le loup quand Derek lui coupait le souffle.

Pourtant l'humain laissa ses émotions de côté pour poser son regard sur l'horloge digitale du four. Quatre heures du matin. Derek avait découché, _encore_ et Stiles savait qu'il n'avait strictement pas voix à ce chapitre. Pourtant le parfum mauvais marché qui imprégnait les vêtements du loup l'envahissait déjà, l'écœurant. La nouvelle conquête de Derek n'avait aucun goût.

C'est en grognant que Stiles se releva pour aller chercher une bière dans le frigo. Cela l'aiderait probablement à finir son en-cas. Derek se contenta de froncer les sourcils face à sa boisson mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_ Ton frère m'agace, envoya par message Stiles avant de reposer son téléphone.

_ Tu fais chier, fut la réponse de Cora quelques minutes plus tard avec toute une panoplie de smiley injurieux. Il est 4h du mat !

_ Je sais, répondit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Derek s'installait face à lui, une tasse de café dans les mains.

_ Il rentre que maintenant ? demanda Cora.

_ Yep, confirma l'humain.

_ Arf, c'est lui qui pue jusqu'à ma chambre ?

_ Yep et moi je l'ai juste pile en face de moi.

_ Elle n'a aucun goût celle-là…

Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Stiles. Il adorait Cora.

_ Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas franchement tous les deux ?

Stiles cligna des yeux face à la question. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que Derek n'entendait pas le portable de Cora vibrer quand l'humain envoyait un message. Et vice versa.

_ La frustration ça pue, enchaîna Cora. Et vous empestez tous les deux.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, s'agaça Stiles en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet.

_ Vous me gonflez tous les deux. Parlez ou couchez ensemble mais ce n'est plus possible ! Fous moi la paix maintenant j'retourne dormir !

Stiles secoua la tête avant de prendre conscience que Derek l'observait.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es blessé ? demanda avec douceur le loup.

_ Non pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna Stiles avant de réaliser. Oh... Non c'est juste une chasse qui s'est finie de manière sanglante.

_ Un vampire encore ?

_ Ouais, grommela Stiles. Benny dit que si on ne trouve pas rapidement l'Alpha, on va se retrouver avec une invasion de nouveau-nés sur les bras.

_ Je peux aider peut-être ?

_ Non, répondit Stiles avec fermeté. La chasse c'est mon domaine Derek. Et puis quoi ? Tu chercherais à l'odeur ? Les vampires sont des cadavres alors à moins que tu décides de pister toutes les créatures mortes de NY, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire.

Derek serra la mâchoire, clairement mécontent par la réplique cinglante du jeune chasseur. Il ne savait pas trop comment mais Stiles s'était éloigné de lui, et dans un mécanisme de défense, bancal mais rassurant, Derek en avait fait de même. Stiles avait encore des cauchemars et des jours sans mais rien qui nécessitait que Derek dorme à ses côtés. Et ça manquait à Derek, beaucoup trop pour qu'il continue à prétendre qu'il était l'ami de Stiles.

Derek ne voulait plus être son ami, il voulait être _plus._

Mais Stiles...

Stiles s'était éloigné alors Derek s'était effacé, se mettant à fréquenter des femmes. Elles avaient toutes un petit quelque chose qui rappelait l'humain sans réellement l'être. Et cela commençait à profondément le frustrer.

_ Bon ça suffit maintenant ! gronda Cora en pénétrant dans la cuisine, en pyjama, décoiffée et furieuse. Vous me faites chier tous les deux !

_ Cora langage, gronda Derek.

_ Oh non pas de leçon de morale ! pesta la jeune femme. Je n'en peux plus de vos états d'âme ! Je vais finir par mourir noyée par asphyxie à cause de vos émotions ! Alors merde vous allez parler tous les deux et mettre les choses au clair.

_ Cora..., tenta Stiles avant d'être fusillé du regard par la louve.

_ Vous puez tous les deux ! Et cette affreuse odeur de patchouli en plus à cause de la femme que tu baises Derek, c'est juste horrible !

_ Cora ! s'exclama Derek avec gêne.

_ Quoi ?! Alors pour ton info Derek, Stiles est bi ! _Bi_ ! Ce qui veut dire qu'un mec ça lui fait de l'effet ! Alors maintenant que tu sais ça, tu vas lui expliquer pourquoi le fait qu'il soit un homme ne te dérange pas. Et toi ! poursuivit Cora véhémente en se tournant vers l'humain. Tu vas te poser les bonnes questions ! Tu vas arrêtez de faire semblant de ne pas être vouloir te faire mon frère ! Réglez ça pour que je puisse dormir tranquillement !

Cora les dévisagea quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons en martelant le sol.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Stiles se passa une main sur la nuque, gêné pour finalement retourner manger son sandwich et finir sa bière.

Derek l'observa longuement, semblant attendre que l'humain prenne la parole, seulement Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir émettre le moindre son. Les épaules du loup s'affaissèrent, Derek secoua la tête, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de prendre la direction de l'étage.

_ Je suis désolé, chuchota à peine Stiles, pourtant cela suffit pour que Derek l'entende. Derek, je…

Stiles soupira, se passa les mains dans les cheveux, tirant dessus avant de rencontrer le regard de Derek. Le loup s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui, le sondant du regard, semblant attendre que le jeune Chasseur s'explique.

_ Cora a raison, souffla Stiles. Cela n'a jamais été un secret, c'est juste quelque chose dont je ne parle pas. Ma bisexualité, expliqua l'humain en voyant les sourcils de Derek se froncer. Peu de personnes le savent en réalité, mon père, Malia et Lydia.

_ Stiles…

_ Je suis attiré par toi, coupa l'humain. C'est indéniable, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas te trouver beau mais ça ne fait pas tout. Tu es mon ami Derek. Et c'est quelque chose dont je suis fier. A Beacon Hills, on n'était pas réellement proche, on était une équipe mais c'était différent, différent de maintenant. Ce que tu as fait pour moi… Tu m'as fait confiance, tu m'as accueilli chez toi, dans ta famille. Tu m'as épaulé, tu as pris soin de moi.

_ Je l'ai fait parce que c'était la seule chose bien à faire Stiles, souffla Derek. Et si je devais recommencer, je le ferais sans me poser de questions. Stiles… Tu es important pour moi… Je…

Le doigt de Stiles se posa sur les lèvres du loup, interrompant Derek. Le loup ferma les yeux, se sentant plus proche de Stiles qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis ces derniers mois. L'odeur de Stiles l'enveloppait, comme un cocon. A cet instant, Derek se sentait à sa place.

_ Ce lien entre nous est précieux Derek, chuchota Stiles. Et je refuse de perdre ça. Je suis un homme brisé Derek, un mec qui se bat contre sa culpabilité, un mec qui a du sang sur les mains. Je ne suis pas une belle personne, tu mérites mieux que quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'essaye pas de dire que ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour moi est…

Les lèvres de Derek se posèrent sur celles de Stiles, interrompant le discours du chasseur. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et ressemblait plus à un frôlement de lèvres, plutôt qu'à un réel baiser. Pourtant cela suffit pour faire frissonner les deux hommes.

_ Stiles… Ne présume jamais sur ce que je pourrais vouloir, ressentir ou penser, grogna Derek en embrassant une seconde fois les lèvres de l'humain. Et sache que je comprends ce que tu essayes de me dire, le seul problème dans ton raisonnement, est que _je te veux_. Toi l'agaçant et brisé Stiles Stilinski et si tu refuses de voir à quel point tu es parfait tel que tu es, je te le montrerai.

_ Non, je refuse d'être la personne qui te fera du mal Derek, s'obstina Stiles. Tu ne peux pas juste débarquer et dire 'je te veux' comme si c'était parfaitement normal ! Parce que rien là-dedans n'est normal. Tu es un homme à femmes, pas un homme à hommes !

_ En fait, je suis un loup, sourit Derek en levant les yeux. Un loup de naissance, ce qui signifie que la sexualité d'une personne n'a pas d'importance pour moi d'après mon éducation.

_ Que… Quoi ? hoqueta Stiles. Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ! Derek, tu… Tu m'énerves !

Un éclat de rire traversa les lèvres de Derek, faisant rougir Stiles.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne me considère pas comme une personne hétérosexuelle ou homosexuelle ou même bisexuelle. Ma mère nous a élevés en nous inculquant un certain nombre de principes. Elle nous a toujours appris à suivre notre cœur. Certains hommes de la meute étaient en couple avec d'autres hommes, Laura a même eu une aventure avec une femme quand elle était adolescente. Et ma mère, ma mère a encouragé Laura, elle lui a dit que si cette femme était celle qui faisait battre son cœur, si elle était la femme qui stimulait son esprit et la faisait se sentir bien, alors elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Maman disait qu'un loup ne s'arrêtait pas au sexe de son compagnon ou de sa compagne mais à ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Et toi Stiles, tu m'apportes plus que tu ne pourrais le penser.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de grogner sous l'amusement visible de Derek.

_ Tu m'énerves ! grogna le chasseur avant de monter rapidement les escaliers sous les rires de Derek.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt, souffla Cora depuis sa chambre. Tu as intérêt à ne pas tout faire foirer.

_ Merci petite sœur, sourit Derek en grimpant les escaliers.

Le rire de Cora augmenta le sourire de Derek à mesure qu'il grimpait.

_ Dis donc, il est vraiment remonté contre toi là, s'esclaffa la jeune femme en se tournant dans son lit.

_ J'entends ça, pouffa Derek. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'on a une chance, je ne suis pas prêt à abdiquer.

_ Faudra quand même faire quelque chose, grogna Cora. Parce que vous puez toujours tous les deux.

_ Retourne dormir Cora, ordonna avec douceur Derek.

_ 'Nuit Derek.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre !**


	10. Chapter 10

Je me répète je sais mais merci encore de suivre, lire et commenter cette histoire !

Merci à mes deux bêtas aussi BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi.

Pour ce chapitre, on quitte un peu New-York, eh oui, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, il est temps d'enclencher la fin de cette histoire ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Scott, il m'insupporte mais BunnyJack avait envie de lui faire un câlin, vous me direz si vous aussi vous voulez lui faire un câlin, moi j'avais un peu de peine pour lui :p

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

mysty : Je ne suis absolument pas sadique moi ^^ Cora c'est la meilleure de toute façon ! Elle est Team Sterek.

jlukes :Ahhhh mais comment tu vas ? Phoenix a fait passer ton message sur le groupe ! Dis donc, ta plume elle nous manque ! Oui il était temps que Cora intervienne, la pauvre, elle en peut plus de ces deux-là ! Stiles et la fuite c'est une grande histoire d'amour :p

* * *

 **10.**

Scott s'arrêta sur le perron de la maison Stilinski, incertain et anxieux. Il ne savait pas s'il serait bien accueilli ou si au contraire, le shérif allait se montrer intraitable et refuser de lui parler.

Scott se sentait honteux. Il avait failli à sa mission, il avait failli dans son rôle d'Alpha et plus important encore, il s'était révélé être le pire des amis dans une situation compliquée. Il en avait voulu à Stiles, pour la mort de Donovan certes mais pas que. Blâmer Stiles pour la mort d'Allison avait été une erreur.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que tout partait en vrille à Beacon Hills, Scott avait besoin de sa meute et de son meilleur ami. Il ne possédait aucun des deux. Et cela était de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement le prenant par surprise. Malia l'observait avec son regard froid et son air impassible, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours admiré, la maîtrise que Malia avait d'elle-même.

_ Entre, ordonna la jeune femme en s'écartant pour permettre à Scott de pénétrer dans la maison.

Le shérif était dans le salon, penché sur la table de salle à manger, noyée sous les papiers et les cartes. Le shérif lui accorda un regard avant de reporter son attention sur les papiers.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ? interrogea Malia en croisant les bras.

_ Aider, dévoila l'Alpha. J'ai compris mes erreurs. Je sais que si on est dans cette situation, c'est parce que j'ai laissé Théo s'infiltrer dans ma tête, j'ai laissé les Dread Doctors nous séparer. La Super Lune nous a tous affecté. Mais si on veut avoir une chance de vaincre La Bête, on doit s'unir.

Le silence se fit dans l'entrée du domicile Stilinski rendant Scott encore plus nerveux qu'à son arrivée. Malia échangea un regard avec le shérif, les sourcils froncés. John acquiesça brièvement avant de se redresser.

_ On cherche un moyen de faire sortir Lydia de Eichen House, confia Malia.

_ Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'atteindre ne va pas être simple. Et Natalie refuse de m'écouter, grogna John en se massant la nuque.

Scott se pencha à son tour sur les plans, les étudiant à la recherche de la moindre faille.

_ Les clôtures sont électrifiées, le sorbier protège la zone surnaturelle de l'hôpital. Eichen House est une vraie forteresse.

Scott fronça les sourcils en reniflant le plus discrètement possible. L'odeur de son bêta se rapprochait et avant même que Scott ait le temps de se demander ce que Liam pouvait faire dans la maison du shérif, celui-ci claquait la porte d'entrée en compagnie de Mason.

_ On l'a ! Shérif on l'a ! s'exclama le bêta avec fierté avant de se figer en remarquant l'Alpha. Scott…

Liam baissa les yeux, encore honteux suite à son comportement lors de la Super Lune. Il avait attaqué Scott avec pour seul objectif, celui de tuer son Alpha, pour s'emparer de son pouvoir et sauver Hayden. Vouloir sauver la jeune chimère était noble mais pas au point de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Et depuis cette nuit-là, Liam avait fui Scott. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et Liam ne s'était pas excusé. Il avait trop peur pour cela. Scott avait été un grand frère pour lui dès l'instant où il l'avait mordu et Liam l'avait trahi.

_ Génial ! sourit John. Maintenant reste la partie la plus compliquée. Provoquer une panne partielle pour permettre au système de réinitialiser les cartes et donc d'utiliser celle que Mason nous a ramené.

_ Pourquoi pas un blackout ? interrogea Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Un blackout initialiserait le verrouillage complet de Eichen House, ce qu'on veut à tout prix éviter, répondit John. Si Eichen House devient comme Alcatraz, on ne sortira jamais de là.

_ Ok admettons que ça fonctionne, intervint Malia. Ensuite quoi ? Comment on entre dans la zone surnaturelle ?

_ Ta connaissance des lieux va nous être utile, sourit John. Tu as vécu dans cet hôpital.

_ Je n'étais pas enfermée comme Lydia.

_ Certes mais tu es celle qui a le meilleur odorat et qui peut se repérer le plus facilement là-bas. Une fois les alarmes éteintes, Scott et toi m'escorterez pendant que Liam et Mason nous attendront dehors pour nous enfuir. Une fois le système redémarré, tout le monde croira à une simple panne pendant que nous serons loin avec Lydia.

_ C'est le plus mauvais plan que je n'ai jamais entendu et pourtant je suis celle qui sortait avec Stiles, souffla Malia, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres des autres.

_ Beaucoup de choses pourraient ne pas fonctionner comme on le voudrait, grimaça Liam.

_ Comment on entre dans Eichen House pour commencer ? demanda Scott.

_ Mason s'est fait engager comme homme de propreté, c'est comme ça qu'il a volé la carte à un soigneur, dévoila Malia. Pour l'électricité, on aurait besoin de Kira mais vu qu'elle n'est pas là, j'ai demandé de l'aide.

John serra les dents, le regard soudain plus dur. Tout dans le comportement du shérif démontrait qu'il n'approuvait pas les dernières paroles de Malia. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte, tout comme Scott. Malia serra l'épaule du shérif, assura qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, promettant d'être prudente. John acquiesça mais ne desserra pas les lèvres.

Liam se mit à protester, comprenant parfaitement ce que Malia avait fait, Mason resta en retrait, les bras croisés alors que Scott quittait le salon dans l'indifférence générale. Le loup-garou monta les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de Stiles.

La main en suspens au-dessus de la poignée, Scott inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. La chambre de Stiles n'avait pas bougé, comme si son meilleur ami n'était jamais parti. Scott ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu en ouvrant la porte, peut-être une pièce vide ? Ce qui était ridicule, parce que Stiles était toujours là, quelque part. il n'était pas mort, il était ailleurs. Parce que Scott l'avait poussé à fuir, avait refusé de l'écouter.

Tout était tel que Scott s'en rappelait. Le bureau était toujours noyé sous une pile de livres de chimie et de papiers éparpillés, le tableau d'évidences de Stiles était toujours au même endroit, avec ses fils de couleurs. Ses posters de musiques étaient à la même place. Rien ne venait à prouver que Stiles ne vivait plus dans cette chambre. Et pour la première fois depuis un an, Scott ressenti pleinement les émotions qu'il avait cherché à cacher, en vain.

Stiles lui manquait.

Les larmes lui montèrent avant qu'elles ne se mettent à couler avec abondance sur ses joues. Le maillot de la crosse était en évidence sur la commode et Scott s'en saisit avec précaution, enfouissant son visage dedans, pleurant et hoquetant en même temps. L'Alpha se laissa tomber sur le lit, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Le manque de Stiles était comme un trou béant dans son cœur et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne cicatrisait pas de la blessure infligée par Theo, parce qu'il s'y refusait inconsciemment, parce qu'ainsi il se punissait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Stiles.

Des bras vinrent le serrer avec force et Scott reconnut, entre ses pleurs, l'odeur caractéristique du shérif. Le shérif avait toujours veillé sur lui, sur eux. Scott était âgé de quatre ans quand il avait rencontré les Stilinski. John avait été un père pour lui quand le sien l'avait abandonné. Combien de vacances ? Combien de week-ends il avait passé dans cette maison ? Avec cette famille ?

_ Je suis désolé, hoqueta Scott. Je suis désolé… Pardon… Pardon…

John le serra plus fortement contre lui, laissant le plus jeune pleurer librement. Il avait été agacé par le comportement de Scott, parce que Stiles était son fils. Il en avait voulu au plus jeune, bien entendu mais John restait un père avant tout et Scott était comme son second fils. Stiles et lui avaient été trop entêtés, trop pris dans la situation pour se parler et s'expliquer. John ne blâmait plus Scott pour le départ de Stiles, il lui en était presque reconnaissant, parce qu'ainsi son fils avait recommencé à se reconstruire doucement, loin des problèmes. Stiles avait enfin tourné la page de l'épisode du Nogitsune. Il avait commencé à se pardonner la mort d'Allison. Il avait cessé de qualifier la mort de Donovan comme un meurtre. Et cela, John le devait à Derek mais indirectement à Scott.

Maintenant, il devait essayer de relever son second fils. Parce qu'il fallait que la meute se ressoude. Liam vint s'installer aux côtés de Scott, se collant à son Alpha, ressentant pleinement la peine de son mentor. Le shérif le rassura d'un regard. Tout finirait par s'arranger.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre.**


	11. Chapter 11

Les tendinites ça craint. Si je vous assure, ça craint un max ! Je sais je me suis déjà plainte dans Scènes de Ménages mais ça craint un max !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, sincèrement !

 **Les bêtas te remercie pour le petit mot Kaneko ^^**

Sinon, je devais vous le dire depuis la semaine dernière mais chaque fois j'oublie... Je me suis créée une **page Facebook** , me demandez pas pourquoi mais sur le coup c'était vachement cool. Sur cette page, y'a de tout, enfin y'aura de tout. L'actu de mes fics, mes projets en cours, les livres que j'aime, des statuts qui servent à rien, bref de tout alors je vous invite à venir aimer la page et discuter ça pourrait être sympa.

Comme les liens marchent pas, sur Facebook il vous suffit de taper **PumpkinSpy's Universe.** Si vous arrivez sur une page où la photo de couverture sont des citrouilles, bingo vous y êtes. *Non je n'ai pas un trip bizarre avec les citrouilles je vous rassure*

Bêta-readers : BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

 **Oh j'allais encore oublier de vous dire ! *oui je sais, la mémoire et moi ça fait 2 en ce moment...* Mais à partir de maintenant les chapitres se suivent en lien direct. C'est à dire que les événements se déroulent en même temps, qu'on soit à New York ou Beacon Hills. Voilà voilà.**

* * *

mysty : Scott est un crétin ce n'est pas nouveau. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

 **11.**

Stiles mâchouillait son crayon, lisant avec attention son livre. Le loft était plongé dans le noir, seule la lampe du salon était allumée. L'ambiance était calme et reposante.

Stiles avait l'habitude de veiller une bonne partie de la nuit et ce depuis qu'il était enfant. Son père avait pensé qu'à l'adolescence cela changerait mais Scott s'était fait mordre et Stiles, au lieu de changer, n'avait fait que renforcer son côté insomniaque.

Le jeune homme se figea son crayon en suspens. Depuis quelques temps, il s'autorisait à repenser à Scott et à leur amitié. L'humain ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il avait été si en colère et meurtri par le comportement de son ami. Mais les souvenirs de leurs moments étaient toujours là et ils n'étaient plus douloureux.

_ Stiles, souffla Derek en tendant la main pour éteindre la veilleuse. Il est trois heures du matin, va te coucher.

_ Je dois finir de lire ce chapitre, protesta l'humain alors que Derek le mettait sur ses pieds.

_ Tu connais déjà ce chapitre et tous les autres, grogna le loup avec exaspération. Viens te coucher, tu es plus que prêt pour ton partiel.

Les mains de Derek étaient apaisantes tandis que le loup lui massait les épaules tout en l'entraînant vers l'escalier. Le loup était devenu plus tactile avec lui sans pour autant être étouffant.

Un effleurement de main, des regards plus longs que d'habitude, des sourires et des baisers sur la joue quand le loup rentrait du travail mais rien de vraiment entreprenant. Derek lui faisait la cour, le charmant avec douceur. Et Stiles en était arrivé à un stade où il attendait les attentions du loup. Pourtant ce soir, Stiles le sentait, il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin de Derek. Besoin de se sentir protégé dans ses bras, l'envie de goûter ses lèvres, il voulait être avec Derek.

_ J'ai enfin réussi à arracher Cora à ses bouquins, à ton tour maintenant, poursuivit Derek, ne se doutant nullement des pensées du jeune Chasseur. Vous ne serez bon à rien si vous passez votre nuit debout.

Derek ouvrit la porte de la chambre, alluma la lumière, observa une dernière fois Stiles avant de se détourner seulement pour être stoppé par la main de l'humain sur son bras. Stiles le retourna, l'observa longuement alors que sa main se posait sur la joue barbue du loup. Derek sentit son souffle se couper, sa peau se mit à picoter agréablement sous la main de l'humain alors que Stiles posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Stiles pressa plus fortement ses lèvres contre celles du loup, les doigts de l'humain se raffermirent sur les hanches de Derek alors que la bouche de Derek s'ouvrait légèrement contre la sienne. La langue de Derek vint caresser ses lèvres, quémandant autorisation et attention. Stiles s'empressa d'accéder à la requête de son compagnon, trop heureux et enivré par le baiser.

C'était un premier vrai baiser. Celui échangé dans la cuisine avait laissé un goût de frustration et d'énervement pour Stiles mais là… Là, Derek l'embrassait avec passion et Stiles participait avec plaisir. Parce qu'il l'avait désiré. Il désirait Derek.

Derek le colla à lui, grignotant maintenant ses lèvres et Stiles eut un blackout. Son cerveau se fit la malle, son corps frissonna violemment tandis que son sang semblait bouillir pour finalement descendre au sud. Et Stiles haleta quand il constata que Derek semblait dans le même état que lui. Subitement, Derek stoppa le baiser, les laissant haletant. Le loup avait les lèvres gonflées et rougies, le regard brillant et les cheveux en bataille. C'est seulement à cet instant que Stiles constata que Derek était torse-nu et en pantalon de pyjama. Il avait l'air débauché de quelqu'un qui sortait d'une séance de sexe. Un gémissement pathétique traversa les lèvres de Stiles alors qu'il serrait Derek contre lui, son visage dans le cou du loup.

(-)

_ Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous Theo, tonna le shérif. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Ni dans les membres de ta petite bande. Si tu fais le moindre mal à Malia ou à Lydia, je te tuerai. Tiens-toi en au plan demain.

_ On a un ennemi commun, assura Theo. Cette Bête va tous nous tuer si nous laissons les Doctors poursuivre. Vous avez raison de ne pas me faire confiance. Mais à cet instant précis, nous sommes alliés.

_ Je n'ai pas oublié qu'en premier lieu si nous sommes dans cette situation c'est par ta faute. Tu es celui qui a mis Lydia dans cette position.

_ J'ai sur-réagi, confessa la chimère. Lydia était une erreur. Mais je ne ferais rien à Malia, je peux vous l'assurer.

Le shérif le sonda du regard, la main sur son arme. Stiles avait eu raison dès l'instant où Theo était revenu à Beacon Hills. Le shérif avait été le seul à accorder le bénéfice du doute à son fils et il avait eu raison. Stiles était un enquêteur hors pair.

(-)

_ Alors ce partiel gamin ? interrogea Benny en installant les tapis au sol.

_ Je crois que j'ai réussi, sourit Stiles. Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? Encore du corps à corps ? pouffa le plus jeune. Tu sais que je te bats de plus en plus régulièrement.

_ Tu es devenu doué je te l'accorde, maintenant on va voir ce que tu vaux face à une créature plus forte que toi, répliqua avec machiavélisme Benny. Contre un loup-garou par exemple.

Derek sortit de l'ombre, vêtu d'une tenue de sport. Le regard acéré du loup ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Stiles allait en baver.

_ Derek, grogna l'humain. Tu as appelé Derek !

_ Eh ben, au moins je sais que lui ne voudra pas _réellement_ te tuer, sourit Benny. Et au lieu de pester contre moi, tu devrais te préoccuper de lui, conseilla Benny avant d'éclater de rire en voyant Stiles chuter lourdement au sol. Allez gamin, dompte la bête.

Derek grogna en direction de Benny, absolument pas ravi de se faire traiter de bête. Benny se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête, clairement taquin et défiant dans son attitude. Stiles se redressa, inspira profondément avant de se focaliser sur Derek. La posture du jeune changea, Stiles s'ancra sur ses pieds et carra les épaules.

Derek attaqua et Stiles parvient à le contrer, repoussant le loup de quelques centimètres avant de chuter au sol, parce que Derek venait de le balayer d'un coup de pied.

_ Pas mal, informa Benny. Maintenant garde cette attitude. Anticipe. C'est comme quand on se bat. Tu peux pressentir ses actions, loup ou pas.

Stiles acquiesça, se releva une nouvelle fois, déterminé. Malgré le fait que Derek finissait toujours par avoir le dessus sur lui, Stiles progressait à chacune de leurs confrontations, si bien qu'il parvint doucement à faire reculer Derek. Benny ne cessait de sourire face aux progrès de son apprenti. Stiles était un excellent chasseur. Prendre en charge l'éducation du gamin avait été une de ses meilleures décisions.

L'humain était en sueur, essoufflé mais malgré tout fier de réussir à tenir tête à Derek. Et Stiles n'avait même pas l'excuse que Derek le ménageait. Derek ne cherchait pas à le tuer certes mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne portait pas vraiment ses coups. Stiles allait se retrouver avec de sacrés hématomes mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

C'était aussi une satisfaction personnelle de se rendre compte qu'un simple humain comme lui, pouvait rivaliser avec Derek Hale. L'adolescent de Beacon Hills qu'il avait été, avait toujours été impressionné par Derek. Se sentant inférieur à lui mais là, ils étaient deux hommes égaux.

Pourtant quand Derek attaqua une nouvelle fois, Stiles prêt à contrer, le loup s'effondra au sol, en se tenant la tête. Grimaçant, le loup poussa un grognement des plus animal rendant fébrile Stiles et Benny. Les griffes de Derek firent leurs apparitions, égratignant le visage du loup.

_ Derek ! s'exclama Stiles en se précipitant aux côtés du loup. Derek !

Benny repoussa Stiles sur le côté pour se placer face au loup. Une main prête à s'emparer de son arme, le chasseur évalua l'attitude du loup avant d'acquiescer. Derek ne serait pas une menace pour eux pourtant quelque chose était en train de se produire. Quelque chose qu'il n'expliquait pas.

_ Derek… souffla Stiles avec inquiétude avant de s'emparer des mains du loup pour le forcer à lâcher sa tête. Derek, regarde-moi.

Les griffes de Derek l'écorchèrent, le faisant grimacer, pourtant Stiles ne lâcha pas une seule fois le loup du regard. Les iris de Derek s'illuminèrent de rouge avant qu'un grondement puissant ne s'échappe de ses lèvres les faisant tous frissonner. C'était un appel ou une réponse. Stiles en était persuadé.

_ Un problème avec Cora ? demanda avec douceur l'humain.

Derek secoua la tête avant de s'asseoir, haletant.

_ Lydia, répondit Derek. Lydia a crié.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre !**


	12. Chapter 12

**J'ai commencé à écrire l'avant-dernier de Hell, ça fait bizarre...**

 **Je suis vraiment touchée par tous vos retours concernant cette histoire, vraiment et sans vous, ça serait pas pareil alors merci !**

 **Merci à mes bêtas aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

mysty: Voilà la suite !

* * *

 **12.**

Le silence s'éternisa dans le sous-sol, rendant l'air pesant et inquiétant. Stiles n'avait toujours pas lâché les mains de Derek, comme si en maintenant le contact, l'humain se raccrochait à lui.

Lydia avait crié.

Lydia avait crié avec tellement de force que son cri avait résonné jusqu'à New York. _C'était impossible_. La banshee avait toujours été puissante mais pas au point de traverser plusieurs Etats à la force de sa voix.

_ Impossible, répéta Stiles à voix haute cette fois. Lydia est puissante mais pas à ce point.

Derek s'écarta avec brusquerie le faisant chanceler.

_ Je sais ce que je dis, répliqua Derek blessé et en colère. C'était Lydia.

_ C'est une banshee à New York qu'on ne connaît pas, s'obstina Stiles, refusant de se laisser aller à la peur qui lui broyait les entrailles depuis quelques minutes. C'est forcément une autre banshee.

_ Stiles ! gronda Derek. Pourquoi tu refuses de me croire ?!

Le regard du chasseur fut une réponse tellement limpide que Derek se fustigea de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt à quel point Stiles était terrifié.

_ Benny, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? demanda Derek, le regard ancré dans celui de Stiles.

_ Je vais aller passer quelques coups de fil, offrit le chasseur, en quittant la pièce.

Stiles était livide. Derek n'avait pas besoin de ses sens lupins pour savoir à quoi pensait l'humain. Stiles était en train d'imaginer le pire, à juste titre, mais surtout son compagnon n'allait pas tarder à paniquer. Stiles était ainsi, il avait toujours eu besoin de quelques instants de panique, avant de devenir la personne la plus pragmatique et organisée qu'il connaissait. Stiles finissait toujours par se relever.

_ Stiles, appela avec douceur Derek. Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication au cri de Lydia.

_ Lydia crie quand quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir, souffla Stiles.

_ Je sais.

Derek ne pouvait décemment pas nier la véracité des propos de Stiles. Si Lydia avait crié et que Derek l'avait entendue alors cela voulait dire qu'une mort allait survenir. C'était inéluctable.

Stiles alla se blottir dans les bras de Derek, respira profondément son odeur avant de se redresser avec un air déterminé.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre à Beacon Hills, annonça Stiles avec impassibilité.

Derek acquiesça avant de se relever à son tour.

_ Je viens avec toi, décida le loup. Et si tu oses me demander de rester ici je vais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents, grogna Derek en voyant Stiles ouvrir la bouche.

 **(-)**

_ On ne sait pas ce qu'on trouvera une fois là-bas, leur apprit Benny en récupérant son sac. Chris était inquiet et nerveux. Quoi qu'il se passe à Beacon Hills, c'est suffisamment mauvais pour inquiéter un Argent. On a deux heures de route pour rejoindre Beacon Hills, Chris nous attendra à l'entrée de la ville. Vers la réserve.

Derek acquiesça, enregistra leurs noms avant de récupérer le véhicule de location. Stiles ne cessait de fixer son téléphone avec appréhension. Quand ils avaient pris la décision de partir pour la Californie, le jeune chasseur avait récupéré son ancien portable et l'avait rallumé. Il avait été inondé d'appels en absence et de messages. Des messages de Malia mais surtout des messages vocaux de Scott.

_ Quelque chose ? demanda Derek en direction de Stiles.

_ Rien pour le moment.

_ En route, ordonna Benny. Plus vite, on sera là-bas et plus vite, on saura de quoi il en retourne.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence et l'appréhension. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de la ville, ils purent apercevoir deux voitures garées sur le bas-côté. Benny acquiesça, resserra sa prise sur son arme, faisant signe à Derek de se garer.

La portière s'ouvrit tandis que Chris sortait d'une des voitures. Benny relâcha son arme avant d'en faire de même, laissant seuls Stiles et Derek.

_ Tu es prêt ? interrogea le loup en serrant le genou de l'humain.

_ Rends-moi service, souffla Stiles en ancrant son regard dans celui de loup. Si la vengeance prend le pas sur ma raison, promets-moi de m'arrêter.

_ J'ai confiance en toi Stiles, je sais que tu te maîtriseras.

_ Promets-le moi Sourwolf, insista le chasseur. Sérieusement Derek, si Lydia a crié pour quelqu'un qui compte pour moi, quelqu'un que j'aime et que les Doctors, Theo ou je ne sais qui est responsable de cela…

_ Je le ferai, assura Derek. Va rejoindre Benny pendant que je préviens Cora qu'on est bien arrivé.

_ Bonne chance, sourit Stiles avant de descendre de la voiture.

Chris détacha son regard de Benny pour le poser sur Stiles. L'adolescent avait disparu pour laisser place à un homme charismatique et dangereux, Chris pouvait voir que l'ancien adolescent n'était pas une menace à prendre à la légère. Benny l'avait bien formé, incroyablement bien formé. Stiles était un soldat, Chris le sentait.

Il avait été étonné quand Benny l'avait contacté pour lui parler d'un étrange gamin qui venait noyer sa culpabilité dans son bar et quand son ami l'avait rappelé pour lui parler de sa confrontation avec Derek, Chris avait compris. Alors il avait tout raconté à son frère d'armes, durant de longues heures, il avait échangé avec son ami. Et Benny avait pris Stiles sous son aile.

_ Je ne te présente pas le gamin, sourit Benny en posant une main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

_ Stiles, salua Chris. Tu as l'air en forme.

_ Tu as l'air exténué, répliqua Stiles avec un sourire.

_ C'est vrai que t'as une sale tête, Buddy, pouffa Benny. Les temps sont durs ?

_ C'est ça marre-toi pendant que tu le peux encore, grogna Chris. On verra à quoi tu ressembleras dans quelques jours mais avant ça, quelqu'un voudrait te voir Stiles.

La portière de la seconde voiture s'ouvrit sous le ricanement de Chris. Le shérif apparut alors, le visage tuméfié et la démarche boitillante.

_ Papa, souffla le jeune adulte avant de se mettre à courir en direction de son père.

_ Voici donc John Stilinski, s'exclama Benny. Enfin !

_ Tu m'expliques ? interrogea Chris en arquant un sourcil.

Le rire de Benny amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Chris. Son ami lui avait manqué. Ses années d'insouciance avec Benny lui manquait.

_ C'est l'homme qui fait trembler l'Alpha Hale, pouffa Benny. Un Alpha qui redoute un shérif, ça me fait marrer à chaque fois.

_ John et Derek s'entendent bien pourtant, s'étonna Chris.

_ Oh je dis pas le contraire, je passe suffisamment de temps avec les Hale et le gamin pour le savoir, mais on verra si le Shérif ne va pas plomber le cul de l'Alpha quand il va savoir qu'il fricote avec son fils.

_ Sérieusement ! s'exclama Chris. Derek et Stiles ?!

_ Tu devrais voir leurs chicanes, ricana Benny. Pire qu'un vieux couple.

Stiles était presque certain qu'il devait faire mal à son père mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le serrer moins fort contre lui. Son père était là, il était vivant, blessé mais vivant, ce n'était pas pour lui que Lydia avait crié. Ce n'était pas pour lui.

Il était dans les bras de son père, en sécurité et à cet instant, Stiles avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant, ce petit garçon de six ans qui venait de perdre sa mère.

_ C'est bon Stiles, souffla John en rendant son étreinte à son fils. Je suis toujours là.

_ Derek a entendu Lydia crier, hoqueta Stiles, les larmes mouillant le t-shirt de son père. Jusqu'à New-York… Et tu ne répondais pas…

_ Malia m'a sauvé la vie, confia John.

Stiles se tendit dans les bras de son père, le cœur soudain au bord des lèvres. _Pas Malia._

_ Elle est vivante mais… Deaton ne sait pas si elle guérira correctement. C'est grave Stiles, très grave mais sans elle, je serais mort.

_ Je veux la voir.

_ De toute manière, on doit vous expliquer la situation et je dois parler avec Benny et Derek.

_ Tu m'as manqué papa, souffla Stiles en se détachant de l'étreinte du shérif.

_ Toi aussi mon fils, sourit John en essuyant les larmes de son fils. Toi aussi.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre, alors ce retour ? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

***ANNONCE IMPORTANTE***

A l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que le dernier chapitre de Hell est quasi bouclé et qu'il sera publié la semaine prochaine.

 **Oui Hell se termine...MAIS... UNE SUITE à cette histoire arrive !**

 **Vous pouvez totalement remercier BunnyJack97 pour ça,** parce que c'est elle qui l'air de rien m'a soufflé le mot séquelle et je ne voulais pas faire de suite mais mon cerveau en a décidé autrement !

 **Alors oui, Hell se termine (et la fin va être horrible, je dis ça je dis rien) mais Always Keep Fighting devrait arriver sous peu.**

Alors ça vous tente une suite à cette histoire ? Avec Stiles, Derek, Benny, Cora et les autres ? Dites-moi tout !

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sinon concernant ce chapitre...**

 ***SPOILERS SAISON 5 TEEN WOLF* *SPOILERS SAISON 5 TEEN WOLF* *SPOILERS SAISON 5 TEEN WOLF***

 **SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LA SECONDE PARTIE DE LA SAISON 5 NE LISEZ PAS SINON A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS !**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

mysty : Sadique est mon second prénom tu ne le savais pas ?

* * *

 **13.**

Beacon Hills ne ressemblait plus à la petite ville tranquille qu'il connaissait. Les rues pavillonnaires ressemblaient à des tranchées barricadées. Voitures abandonnées, brûlées et détruites jonchaient les rues.

Des murets précaires avaient été construits. Les portes des maisons avaient été renforcées par des planches en bois qui cloisonnaient les entrées.

Du peu qu'il pouvait apercevoir, de grands draps noirs recouvraient les fenêtres et par-dessus tout, la ville était déserte.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Stiles.

_ On a instauré un couvre-feu, répondit Chris qui était monté avec eux. Personne ne doit sortir une fois la nuit tombée. Ordre du shérif. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des inconscients qui le font, malheureusement.

_ Mais la ville, comment...?

_ Beacon Hills est au courant pour le surnaturel. Pour le moment, on a réussi à faire en sorte que la nouvelle ne s'ébruite pas. Il y a un eu attaque au lycée, il y a un certain temps. Scott et les autres, ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Ça été un vrai massacre, après ça, John et Parrish n'ont pas eu le choix, ils ont dû mettre le commissariat dans la confidence.

_ Qui est l'ennemi ? interrogea Derek.

_ Ce n'est pas qui mais quoi, répondit Chris avec gravité. La Bête, La Bête de Gévaudan.

_ Le célèbre tueur en série français ? hoqueta Stiles.

_ Le célèbre tueur en série _loup-garou_ français, rectifia Benny. Les histoires prétendent qu'il était un homme et d'autres que c'étaient des attaques de loups. En vérité pour un Chasseur aguerri, on comprend vite que l'homme et la bête ne faisaient qu'un.

_ C'est exact, confirma Chris. Sebastian Valet, c'était le nom d'homme de la Bête.

_ Mais... Cette légende date du 17ème siècle, comment... ?

_ Les Dread Doctors. Toutes les chimères, tous leurs essais, c'était pour ramener la Bête. Celui qu'ils considèrent comme une perfection.

Stiles garda le silence en s'enfermant dans ses pensées. Il s'était tellement coupé de son ancienne vie qu'il n'avait pas cherché à connaître la situation à Beacon Hills. Pourtant le jeune chasseur savait à quel point elle était mauvaise lors de son départ. Mais il s'était persuadé que Scott trouverait une solution, parce qu'il était Scott McCall justement, le True Alpha.

Soudain un hurlement se fit entendre dans la nuit, les prenant par surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_? demanda Benny avec urgence.

_ La Bête, souffla Chris avec gravité.

_ Scott la poursuit, annonça Derek en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'est pas seul mais il est blessé.

_ Scott va finir par se faire tuer, grommela Chris.

_ Quelle direction ? interrogea Stiles en laissant ses pensées de côté pour passer en mode chasseur.

_ Vers la rivière, répondit le loup après quelques secondes.

_ GPS sur pattes, sourit Benny sous le grognement de Derek. Arrête de grogner après le gamin fait pareil.

_ Benny..., souffla Stiles exaspéré. On attend quoi pour y aller ?

_ Vous n'en savez pas suffisamment sur la Bête, contra Chris.

_ On est des chasseurs, protesta Stiles. Et on est armé, on y va et on avise.

_ Le gamin a pas tort, appuya Benny. Et on a un Alpha, deux Alphas ensemble ce n'est pas rien.

_ Génial, deux têtes brûlées ensemble, souffla Chris.

(-)

Scott ressentait pleinement la peur de Liam. L'odeur de son bêta s'était teintée d'une note d'acidité. Liam avait peur... pour lui.

Scott était mal en point, il le savait. Son épaule droite pendait lâchement, démise lors d'une attaque de la Bête. Il ne voyait presque rien de l'œil gauche, tant le sang coulait suite à sa coupure sur le front.

Et par-dessus tout, il était épuisé. Moralement et physiquement. Le loup ne s'économisait plus. Vaincre la Bête était devenu son but, il la vaincrait pour sauver ses amis, sa famille, sa meute, même si celle-ci n'avait que partiellement foi en lui.

Il avait beau être un Alpha cela ne l'empêchait pas de revenir un simple bêta face à la Bête. Ses blessures mettaient du temps à cicatriser. Cette créature était Le loup-garou et même lui ne pouvait rien contre elle.

Scott était dans une impasse. Liam grognait et lui criait quelque chose mais il était incapable de comprendre un traître mot. Scott baissait les bras tout simplement. Peut-être était-ce cela son destin, mourir face à la Bête en expiation de ses erreurs ?

La Bête le fixait de ses yeux incandescents, un sourire bien visible sur son visage. Sebastian Valet était un tueur, il aimait prendre des vies, tuer pour le plaisir. Mason était mort à l'instant où la conscience de Sebastian s'était réveillée. Jamais Liam ne retrouverait son meilleur ami. Ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose quand ils avaient sorti Lydia d'Eichen House.

Liam avait perdu Mason, Malia y avait presque laissé sa vie pour sauver le Shérif. Sebastian finirait par tous les tuer. Et Scott le voyait dans le regard de la Bête, l'ultime loup-garou avait fini de jouer, il allait le tuer là, maintenant.

Liam cria puis un coup de feu se fit entendre suivi d'un terrible hurlement de loup. Un hurlement d'Alpha, un puissant Alpha. Derek. Scott put entendre Liam couiner, comme prêt à se soumettre alors qu'inconsciemment son bêta se rapprochait de lui.

La Bête cligna des yeux, détournant son attention de Scott pour la poser sur celui qui venait de grogner un avertissement. Un second coup de feu se fit entendre suivi de plusieurs autres. Sebastian les encaissa, relâchant malgré lui son emprise sur le loup qui ne cessait de le traquer depuis qu'il s'était éveillé.

Scott inspira profondément quand Sebastian le relâcha avant de s'appuyer sur Liam pour se redresser. Derek les dépassa, s'interposant en grognant, prêt à faire barrage alors que Benny et Chris allaient se poster aux côtés de Scott et Liam.

_ Hey Trouduc ! interpella Stiles sur le côté avant de tirer dans la tempe de la Bête, la faisant méchamment couiner avant de reprendre forme humaine.

Sebastian chancela malgré lui, la vision trouble alors qu'une horrible douleur accompagnée d'une nausée se faisait ressentir. La balle était imprégnée d'aconit. Sebastian grogna profondément en colère, le regard braqué sur celui qui venait de lui tirer dessus.

_ Toi ! pesta l'homme. Qui es-tu ?

_ Je vais te dire qui je suis, répliqua avec froideur Stiles. Celui qui te tuera.

Les yeux de Sebastian se mirent à briller parce que d'une certaine manière, la menace de ce gamin était plus réelle que celle des loups qui ne cessaient de le contrer. La menace lui rappelait celle que Marie-Jeanne avait proféré quand elle avait découvert son identité.

Sebastian jouait avec les jeunes qui le poursuivaient, il prenait même plaisir à jouer avec les Argent mais ce gosse... Il avait l'instinct du tueur, la créature était même prête à parier que cet homme avait déjà ôté pas mal de vies. Il était une menace sérieuse qu'il devait éliminer.

Mais alors qu'il allait esquisser un geste vers l'ennemi, un terriblement grognement le figea dans son élan alors qu'un loup se jetait sur lui. Un loup imposant mais sans être gigantesque. Un loup au même regard rubis que le plus jeune. Sebastian grogna quand il sentit des crocs mordre sa chair et des griffes lui entailler la peau.

Avec rage, la Bête gronda avant de se contorsionner pour expulser le loup avant de prendre la fuite. Les babines retroussées, Derek resta en alerte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que Stiles ne courait plus aucun danger.

_ Mieux qu'un chien de garde hein, s'amusa Benny sous le regard exaspéré de Chris.

_ Rentrons au QG, souffla Chris. Et on vous expliquera tout.

Stiles rangea son arme avant de s'agenouiller devant Derek, passant une main affectueuse dans la fourrure de l'animal. La truffe humide de Derek alla se poser dans le cou de l'humain, le reniflant et arrachant par la même occasion, un rire à Stiles.

_ Je vais bien Sourwolf, souffla Stiles.

_ Stiles ? hoqueta Scott en se relevant. Stiles c'est toi ?

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel, en grommelant dans sa barbe, avant de se redresser. Mais avant même que l'humain puisse faire un geste ou émettre la moindre parole, Scott lui tomba dans les bras, le serrant contre lui de son bras valide. Stiles resta stoïque, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire de cette démonstration d'affection, tiraillé entre la rancune, la peine, l'espoir, l'incompréhension et la colère.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ça y est, il est là. Ça me fait bizarre quand même de me dire que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **Bon autant vous le dire clairement, VOUS N AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME TUER, me menacez oui mais pas me tuer ^^**

 **Pour ceux qui demandaient, non ce n'était pas un poisson d'Avril, il y aura bien une suite et vaut mieux.**

 **Je sais même pas quoi vous dire...**

 **J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire !**

 **Merci à BunnyJack97 & Bruniblondi !**

 **Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 ***SPOILERS SAISON 5B TEEN WOLF***

* * *

 **14.**

Scott finit par se détacher de Stiles, son ami ne lui avait pas rendu son étreinte mais le loup ne s'en formalisa pas, sa relation avec Stiles n'était pas au beau fixe. Ils s'étaient quittés de la pire des façons, bien sûr que Stiles n'allait pas lui rendre son étreinte. Malgré tout, Scott était heureux de le voir, de le savoir ici, à Beacon Hills.

Scott avait des excuses à présenter et plus important, le loup devait se faire pardonner. Mais ils avaient le temps pour cela. Sebastian était une priorité.

Liam fut le second à prendre Stiles dans ses bras. Le bêta avait toujours considéré Stiles comme une sorte de grand frère bienveillant. Sans être réellement proche, Liam avait toujours pu ressentir la présence de l'humain. Stiles était celui qui veillait sur eux, dans l'ombre et en silence sans jamais rien attendre en retour.

Le départ de l'humain avait été douloureux. Liam avait été surpris de voir à quel point la présence de Stiles dans sa vie lui avait manqué. L'humain lui rendit son accolade avec moins de ferveur mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était là.

Derek alla cogner la jambe de Stiles avec son museau, attirant l'attention de l'humain sur lui. Le loup se redressa sur ses pattes pour finalement reprendre forme humaine. Le Chasseur sentit ses joues rougir face à cela, ses yeux se posant sur Derek dans toute son intégralité, le faisant déglutir avec difficulté. Parce que si Stiles avait déjà vu Derek à moitié nu, il ne l'avait en revanche jamais vu nu.

Toujours écarlate et grommelant dans sa barbe, Stiles retira sa veste avant de la passer à Derek. C'était toujours mieux que rien, parce qu'il était hors de question que les autres profitent du spectacle que Derek offrait. Le loup était son mec et Stiles n'était absolument pas partageur. C'était une chance aussi qu'ils fassent plus ou moins la même taille. Le rire au son d'aboiement de Benny le fit pester, parce que bien évidemment que Benny allait profiter de cette scène pour le faire enrager. Il y avait certaines fois où Stiles détestait son mentor…

_ Allons au QG, intervint Chris, pendant que Benny pouffait en passant un bras sur les épaules de Stiles.

(-)

_ On arrive, annonça Chris au téléphone avant de raccrocher. L'endroit est protégé par du sorbier et puisque Sebastian a les souvenirs de Mason, nos maisons et lieux de rassemblements n'étaient plus des endroits sûrs.

_ Alors vous avez réquisitionné le loft de Derek, souffla Stiles en passant des vêtements de rechange au loup.

_ On a dû improviser, répliqua Chris avec fatigue. Bien sûr Mason connaît le loft mais Derek ne faisant plus partie de la vie de la meute, Sebastian me pensera pas à nous chercher ici.

Melissa effaça la ligne de sorbier, permettant aux loups d'entrer avant de la reconstituer. L'infirmière eut un sourire et un regard doux en apercevant Stiles avant de le serrer contre elle. Melissa secoua la tête en sentant une larme traîtresse couler sur sa joue et Stiles la serra une seconde fois contre lui, heureux malgré tout de revoir sa maman de substitution.

_ Comment va Malia ? interrogea le shérif en boitillant à leurs côtés.

_ Il fait en sorte de lui prendre une partie de sa douleur mais pour le moment rien n'a changé.

_ Je vais la voir, annonça Stiles avant de grimper les escaliers.

_ Stiles ! Attends ! s'écria le shérif en se mettant à courir avant de gémir de douleur et de chanceler.

_ Idiot, gronda Melissa en venant soutenir John.

_ Derek..., grogna John. Va avec lui, Théo est avec Malia.

Stiles gravissait les marches avec une vitesse impressionnante. Il avait besoin de voir Malia, s'assurer qu'elle respirait encore. Il avait ce besoin viscéral de lui parler, de s'excuser et si Malia mourait avant... Cela ne ferait que s'ajouter à la liste déjà longue de ses regrets. Malia n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

Stiles ouvrit la porte du loft, se précipita à l'intérieur avant de se figer en apercevant Théo assis aux côtés de Malia, lui tenant la main. Un voile blanc de rage vint obscurcir la vision de Stiles tandis que le Chasseur parcourait la distance qui les séparait pour arracher la chimère à Malia. Théo eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que déjà Stiles lui assénait un puissant coup de poing.

Quand Derek cria le nom du Chasseur à travers la pièce, Théo était déjà au sol, le visage en sang, une main agrippée au bras de Stiles. Derek dut répéter plusieurs fois le prénom de Stiles pour que celui-ci puisse l'entendre au travers de sa rage.

Derek avait été rejoint par les autres. Benny, Chris, le Shérif, Scott et les autres. Ils s'étaient tous agglutinés derrière le loup. La respiration saccadée, Stiles finit par se laisser tomber au sol, sur les fesses, essoufflé. Après quelques minutes, Stiles finit par prendre conscience que son poing gauche le faisait souffrir, les phalanges détruites sous les impacts répétitifs.

Le shérif fut le premier à avancer, instable sur ses pieds et particulièrement pâle, avant de s'accroupir face à son fils.

_ Stiles, appela avec douceur John. Théo est avec nous pour le moment. Il était là quand l'attaque a eu lieu, il nous a aidé à ramener Lydia et Malia.

Le regard de Stiles se posa sur son père le faisant frissonner. Le regard du jeune chasseur était froid. Plus aucune émotion ne semblait l'habiter.

(-)

Stiles s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Derek, son père ou Benny qui vienne le voir après sa crise de rage. Mais c'était Scott qui se tenait silencieusement derrière lui. Et quelque part cela l'agaçait autant que cela le réconfortait.

_ Théo est un mal nécessaire, souffla Scott avec fatigue.

Et Stiles savait sans même regarder l'alpha que Scott était épuisé. Il pouvait le sentir dans la façon de s'exprimer du loup.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? finit par demander Scott. Tu as l'air bien mais…

Stiles se mordit la lèvre avant de se retourner pour finalement faire face à Scott.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ? interrogea Stiles. Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

Scott baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Que pouvait-il dire à Stiles ? Qu'il l'avait suivi parce que depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, depuis que Stiles était à Beacon Hills, Scott avait ce besoin presque maladif de s'agripper à lui pour ne plus le lâcher ? Scott ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, il n'en avait plus le droit. Et pourtant, si le loup s'écoutait, il irait s'enrouler autour du Chasseur pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir et lui demander pardon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci en ait marre et finisse par lui pardonner.

Scott se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise alors qu'une boule venait serrer sa gorge, pour l'empêcher de parler, parce qu'il se rendait soudainement compte qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Mais cela aussi il n'avait plus le droit de le faire. Pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami, parce que Stiles ne devait probablement plus le considérer comme son ami.

_ J'ai un certain nombre de regrets, finit par avouer Scott. Et la plupart te concernent. La vérité Stiles, c'est que j'ai honte de moi-même, j'ai honte de mon comportement envers toi. Je te connais depuis qu'on a quatre ans et j'ai choisi de croire un inconnu plutôt que de te laisser t'expliquer. J'aurais dû savoir que ce que tu avais fait, tu l'avais fait parce que c'était nécessaire, parce que tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était de la légitime défense et j'aurais dû le savoir.

_ Viens en au fait, coupa Stiles d'une voix froide.

_ Je sais que j'ai dit des choses qui t'ont fait du mal, répliqua Scott avec la volonté d'un condamné. Je t'ai forcé à partir, je t'ai blâmé pour la mort d'Allison, parce que c'était tellement plus facile. Mais putain Stiles, je n'aurais jamais dû, jamais dû placer qui que ce soit avant toi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi, toujours et je n'aurais jamais dû l'oublier.

Stiles secoua la tête face aux propos du loup. Les mots de Scott le touchaient et Stiles aurait aimé que cela soit aussi simple. Mais il s'était passé trop de temps pour qu'une simple déclaration efface tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il avait vécu l'abandon de Scott comme une trahison et une déchirure. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à vivre avec ses erreurs et à se pardonner. Et cela était encore trop récent pour qu'il puisse prendre Scott dans ses bras et lui pardonner. Rien n'était jamais simple dans la vie et accorder le pardon était un acte difficile.

Stiles n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas venu à Beacon Hills pour cela. Il était venu parce que Lydia avait crié. Pas pour se réconcilier avec Scott. La priorité était Sebastian Valet.

L'humain dépassa le loup pour quitter la chambre où il s'était réfugié sous l'air anéanti de Scott. Ils parleraient mais plus tard se promit Stiles.

(-)

Derek absorbait la douleur de Malia avec plus d'efficacité et de facilité que Théo. La chimère était revenue s'installer aux côtés de Malia sous le regard prudent de l'Alpha.

_ Pourquoi ne guérit-elle pas correctement ? interrogea le loup en se rapprochant de sa cousine.

_ La Bête est l'un des plus puissants loup-garou, répondit Deaton. Il est presque l'un des loups originels. Ses capacités et ses pouvoirs sont immenses. Malia est forte mais face à l'Alpha des Alphas, elle ne fait pas le poids. Scott lui-même a du mal à le combattre.

_ Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi un loup datant d'une légende du 17ème Siècle se promène librement dans notre époque ? intervint Stiles en allant se poster aux côtés de Malia, forçant Théo à bouger d'un simple regard.

_ Les Dreads Doctors, répondit le shérif. Ils l'ont réveillé en lui trouvant l'hôte parfait.

_ Donc en détruisant l'hôte, on détruit la Bête ?

_ Tu penses à un exorcisme ? se mêla Benny. Ce n'est pas une possession.

_ Ça a l'air d'y ressembler en tout cas, contra Stiles.

_ La conscience et l'âme de Mason sont mortes dès que Sebastian s'est emparé de lui, souffla Chris. Je doute qu'un simple exorcisme suffisse.

_ Très bien, alors que sait-on de cette légende ? interrogea Benny en se tournant vers Stiles, voyant là une occasion de tester son apprenti.

_ Elle a été tuée par la Vierge de Gévaudan d'après la légende, répondit Stiles.

_ C'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela, avoua Chris. Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous parle de ma famille. Allons dans le salon, on sera mieux.

Melissa aida le shérif à s'installer confortablement tandis que Benny et Chris partaient chercher des sièges pour tout le monde. Stiles tendit la main pour s'emparer du poignet de Derek, forçant le loup à lâcher la main de Malia.

_ Tu devrais t'arrêter là, Sourwolf, chuchota Stiles. Je sais que tu veux l'aider mais ce n'est pas en perdant une nouvelle fois ton pouvoir d'Alpha que ça nous aidera nous. S'il te plaît, quémanda l'humain en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Derek acquiesça sous le soulagement visible de Stiles. Vérifiant que personne ne faisait attention à eux, Stiles embrassa leurs mains jointes avant de se détacher pour rejoindre le salon et ses occupants.

_ Lydia devrait assister à ça, annonça Chris.

_ J'y vais ! cria Stiles en courant déjà vers les escaliers.

Le chasseur ne mit que quelques secondes pour gravir les escaliers. Ouvrant une à une les portes de l'étage, Stiles se figea en reconnaissant Lydia endormie dans un lit.

Silencieusement, l'humain s'approcha du lit avant d'entreprendre de réveiller en douceur la jeune femme.

_ Lydia, chuchota Stiles. Lydia réveille-toi.

Après plusieurs minutes à secouer la jeune femme, Lydia finit par ouvrir les yeux avant de poser un regard perdu sur Stiles.

_ Stiles ? hoqueta Lydia d'une voix rauque avant de légèrement bouger dévoilant ainsi à Stiles les trous percés dans son crâne.

_ Derek Hale est mon mec, fut la seule chose qui sortit des lèvres de l'humain avant qu'il ne prenne la jeune femme dans ses bras sous le rire de celle-ci.

Lydia resserra sa prise sur Stiles, se collant plus étroitement contre lui avant de se mettre à pleurer. Stiles la laissa faire, se contentant de la serrer contre lui et de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes avant de finalement se mettre à lui raconter sa vie.

A voix basse, Stiles lui parla de Donovan, comment cet homme avait changé totalement sa vie en essayant de le tuer. Stiles parla longuement de sa vie à New-York, des premiers mois qui avaient été difficiles, de son cursus universitaire, de Benny, de sa formation de chasseur pour finalement conclure sur la famille Hale. Stiles lui certifia qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Cora, la louve n'était plus une jeune femme agressive et surtout Stiles lui parla de Derek.

Il lui raconta comment Derek avait su se montrer présent à ses côtés, comment il avait apaisé ses craintes et sa douleur, lentement et sans le brusquer. La tendresse avec une pointe de quelque chose filtrait dans la voix du chasseur alors qu'il continuait de parler de l'Alpha.

Scott écoutait tout cela, caché dans le couloir, à l'abri du regard de ses deux amis. Il écoutait Stiles raconter un an de sa vie à Lydia quand celle-ci s'était enfermée pendant une année entière dans sa tête pour échapper à la folie de Eichen House.

(-)

_ L'histoire de Sebastian Valet est étroitement liée à celle de ma famille, dévoila Chris quand tous eurent finalement pris place après l'absence prolongée de Stiles. Sebastian était un soldat français, parti au front en laissant sa jeune sœur dans leur village. Marie-Jeanne était une femme discrète et déterminée qui vivait de la chasse. Jusqu'au jour où les morts commencèrent à se faire plus nombreuses de jour en jour. Certains parlaient d'un loup, d'autres d'une ombre. On entendait parler de punition et de démon de l'enfer, c'est ainsi que la Légende prit vie sous le nom de la Bête de Gévaudan. Marie-Jeanne ne croyait pas en cela. Pour elle, le surnaturel n'existait pas. C'était une invention des Hommes pour effrayer encore plus la population.

Le silence était complet dans la pièce, chacun écoutant religieusement l'histoire narrée par Chris. Benny échangea un regard avec Stiles, dialoguant silencieusement, suspectant où voulait en venir Chris.

_ Sebastian venait de rentrer quand un ami de la famille découvrit son enfant tué par la Bête grâce à un étranger du nom d'Henri. C'est ce qui poussa Marie-Jeanne à participer à la traque de la Bête. Seulement, cette nuit de traque se transforma en véritable bain de sang et si Marie-Jeanne y survécu, ce fut seulement grâce à l'intervention de Henri. Il protégea la jeune femme et la soigna, lui racontant ce qu'il savait des loups-garous. Mais là encore, Marie-Jeanne refusa de croire à l'existence d'une telle créature... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que son propre frère et la Bête n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Ce jour-là, Marie-Jeanne devint une croyante et retourna vers Henri pour savoir comment tuer un homme qui pouvait se transformer en bête. La jeune femme le traqua pendant trois longues années, jusqu'au moment où elle put le piéger et le tuer. Après cela, Marie-Jeanne effaça jusqu'à la moindre existence de son frère ne laissant que la Bête. Jamais elle ne quitta Henri. Elle se maria avec lui et prit son nom : Argent. Marie-Jeanne Valet devient Marie-Jeanne Argent, la première chasseuse de notre famille.

Le silence accueillit les révélations de Chris avant que tous se mettent à parler en même temps pour poser des questions.

_ Comment ? demanda Benny en haussant la voix. Comment a-t-elle tué son frère ? Nos armes n'avaient pas l'air efficace contre lui.

_ Je ne sais pas, souffla Chris. Gérard n'a jamais dévoilé ce secret.

_ Et le vieux ne peut pas nous aider ? interrogea Benny.

_ Je préfère ne pas mêler mon père à cette histoire, confia Chris.

_ Il n'est pas mort ? cingla Stiles récoltant des regards de l'assemblée. Quoi ? Le gars m'a enlevé et tabassé je vous rappelle et franchement de tous les Argent c'est le plus psychopathe, c'est à se demander comment Chris peut avoir un semblant de morale et de conscience.

_ J'approuve, sourit Benny.

_ Non il n'est pas encore mort et non je ne l'inclurai pas dans cette histoire, répliqua avec autorité Chris. Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur la Bête. Sebastian joue avec nous, à nous d'en faire de même. Il faut le piéger dans un endroit qu'on aura choisi. Il faut le forcer à aller là où on veut.

_ Et comment on fait ça ? demanda John.

_ Grâce aux ultra-sons, répondit Benny. On va les placer de telle sorte, qu'on va lui indiquer un chemin à prendre et il n'aura pas le choix.

_ Les loups sont sensibles aux ultra-sons, ils sont incapables de résister à leur attraction, poursuivit Stiles. La Bête ne verra pas le piège parce que pour lui, il ne fera que suivre son instinct.

_ On va se charger de placer les sondes avec Chris, annonça Benny. On sera capable de gérer ses déplacements.

_ On vous attendra à l'endroit choisi avec Derek, répliqua Stiles. Et Scott.

_ Quant à moi, poursuivit le shérif. J'irai me placer à l'extérieur.

_ Hors de question ! grogna Stiles. Tu es blessé !

Le bras du shérif se détendit tandis que le père mettait une claque à l'arrière du crâne de Stiles récoltant un grognement de la part du plus jeune.

_ Je menais des combats que tu n'étais pas né, gamin, gronda John. Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je vais rester sagement ici, alors que toi, tu vas risquer ta vie.

_ Stiles a raison, intervint Benny. Blessé vous serez un poids pour nous. Ici, vous pourrez protéger le repaire et ceux qui s'y trouvent. Je veillerai sur le gamin, ce n'est pas sa première chasse et certainement pas sa dernière. Il sait ce qu'il fait et moi aussi. Vous avez confié votre fils à Derek et il me l'a confié, continuez à nous faire confiance. Votre fils a un loup pour garde du corps, je souhaite bien du courage à celui qui voudra lui faire du mal.

_ Je resterai aussi, annonça Théo. En cas d'attaque, le shérif ne sera pas seul.

_ Et moi je reste pour le surveiller lui, répliqua Liam en lançant un regard à Theo.

(-)

Le plan en lui-même était simple. Faire en sorte que la Bête se trouve à un endroit choisi, démunie et piégée. Sur le papier c'était on ne peut plus simple. Chris l'avait déjà fait, Benny l'avait déjà fait.

Seulement si la Bête se retrouva piégée dans l'entrepôt choisi par les chasseurs et la meute, la situation dégénéra rapidement.

Trop rapidement pensa Stiles en allant se fracasser contre un mur muni d'une sonde, face à la puissance du coup de Sebastian. Sa tête cogna le béton, lui faisant fermer les yeux et voir des étoiles.

Sonné, le chasseur lâcha son arme, perdant brièvement connaissance. Stiles n'entendit pas Derek grogner, ni Benny l'appeler. Il était dans le brouillard complet. Aveugle et sourd, coincé dans l'étau qu'offrait la souffrance de sa commotion. Le chasseur encore assommé n'eut pas conscience qu'il était relevé par la gorge et que l'air quittait progressivement ses poumons.

Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Stiles tenta d'inspirer profondément sans succès. La poigne de Sebastian sur sa gorge le faisait suffoquer. Pourtant au travers ses larmes, Stiles vit une ombre se détacher pour les percuter, forçant la Bête à le relâcher tandis que le chasseur retombait sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Inspirant profondément, le regard de Stiles se posa sur Scott qui se relevait pour affronter la Bête. Papillonnant des paupières, Stiles vit Sebastian s'emparer de son arme avant de la pointer sur Scott pour finalement faire feu.

Le bruit résonna dans l'entrepôt, se répercutant en écho sous le cri muet de Stiles. Le chasseur se releva avant de chanceler, se servant de ses mains pour se stabiliser avant de se précipiter vers Scott tandis que Benny et Derek se mettaient à la poursuite de Sebastian.

_ Scott ! hurla Stiles en posant ses mains sur le torse ensanglanté du loup. Scott ! Scotty ! Ça va aller tu m'entends, ça va aller, on va t'aider ! Chris ! CHRIS !

Les mains de Stiles appuyèrent plus fortement sur la poitrine du loup, essayant d'empêcher le sang de continuer de couler. Les mains poisseuses, le visage rissolant de larmes, Stiles prit finalement conscience que Scott ne bougeait pas. Allongé dans la position dans laquelle il avait chuté, l'Alpha restait inerte sous les appels désespérés de Stiles.

_ Regarde-moi Scott ! Regarde-moi allez ! C'est pas grave tu m'entends c'est pas grave… Tu vas te remettre sur pieds, tu m'entends ! Scott… Scotty allez…

La main de Chris se posa sur l'épaule du plus jeune tandis qu'il s'accroupissait à ses côtés, le regard posé sur Scott. Stiles se cramponna au loup, le serrant contre lui.

A plusieurs kilomètres de l'entrepôt, Liam chancela sous la douleur fulgurante qui lui serra la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, l'adolescent se mit à respirer plus rapidement tandis que la douleur grandissait avant d'éclater comme une bulle, le faisant pleurer et suffoquer.

Malia se redressa brusquement sur son lit avant de se mettre à grogner tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient pour passer du bleu électrique au rouge grenat. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cri de Lydia résonna dans le loft et dans la ville de Beacon Hills tandis que Stiles serrait toujours contre lui le corps de Scott, refusant de le lâcher.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alors maintenant que vous avez lu cette fin, je vais vous expliquer le plan initial.**

 **OUI SCOTT DEVAIT MOURIR SUITE OU PAS ! Comme ça c'est clair ^^**

 **Oui vous avez totalement le droit de me détester parce que je les ai pas réconciliés, mais hey, on est dans Hell, rien n'est jamais simple.**

 **La seule grande différence avec la fin initiale c'est que la Bête ne meurt pas. Je devais conclure cette histoire sur sa mort mais ça c'était avant Always Keep Fighting.**

 **Parlons de AFK maintenant, je ne vais pas vous mentir, à part poser le plan je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire. J'aimerais finir quelque chose d'autre avant à savoir Scènes de Ménage et BunnyJack attend toujours le chapitre de CoM...**

 **Donc je dirais que la suite devrait arriver vers...Fin Mai début Juin. J'aimerais avoir suffisamment d'avance voir carrément l'avoir terminée avant de la poster, pour avoir un postage régulier.**

 **VOILA !**

 **MERCI D AVOIR LU CETTE HISTOIRE ET D AVOIR PRIS LE TEMPS DE METTRE DES REVIEWSSSSSS VOUS ETES GENIAUX JE VOUS ADORE !**


End file.
